


If You Knew The Ending Would You Even Begin?

by The_idea_master



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Apparently this is called futanari, Arranged Marriage, F/F, G!P Azula, Smut, commission, idk - Freeform, im new to this concept, its a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Ozai decides the best way to ensure his bloodline continues as seen fit is through arranged marriage. A pink acrobat is given to Zuko and a silky dark haired girl to Azula. Though too young to truly understand the complexities at hand, the four children grow and navigate the world together learning how unfortunate if truly is to have a betrothed. As Zuko falls head over heels with Mai, Azula worries what may happen if their father discovers their little charade. Meanwhile she battles her own insecurities with the help of one pink acrobat whose heart is far too big for such a cruel world.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko, Maiko - Relationship, Ty Lee/Azula, Tyzula, Zuko/Mai
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

"Arranged marriage?" Zuko shivered. "We're kids! Why is he worrying about that sort of thing now?"   
Zuko stood behind his sister peeking through the curtains to the throne room. Azula had known important people were meeting her father, and much to Zuko's prodding, invited him to eavesdrop with her. She now regretted the decision. Rule one of snooping was keep quiet until your snooping was over.   
With a frown on her small features, she clutched Zuko's sleeve and jerked him away from their hiding spot. It wasn't until they were a safe distance away from the throne room that she chastised him. "You don't talk when you're eavesdropping. You're lucky father didn't hear you!"  
"You don't even know what arranged marriage is. Of course you aren't alarmed," Zuko replied, crossing his arms.   
"It's arranged. It's a marriage. What else is there to know?" Azula asked, arching a sarcastic brow. "Maybe you'll meet the girl of your dreams."   
"It never works that way," Zuko sighed. "Now come on. Let's get out of here and look like we're doing something productive before father gets aggravated."   
"This was productive," Azula countered, grudgingly stomping after her brother.   
"Children!" A sharp voice called down the hall. Azula remained calm but Zuko froze like a deer in headlights. Had they been caught?   
"What is it?" Azula snapped, turning to eye the servant wearily.   
"Your father requests your presence. He wants you to meet some important people soon to join the court," The servant explained, bowing slightly to the royal siblings.   
"Alright," Azula nodded, moving quickly to enter the throne room at the proper entrance. Zuko caught up with a few large strides and matched his sister's pace. "You need to learn to act like you haven't done anything wrong. It's a good skill to have. If you don't act guilty they'll never suspect anything to begin with."   
"Noted," Zuko mumbled, as the two stepped into the throne room for a second time.   
"Zuko. Azula." Ozai acknowledged his children with little more than a nod. "Come."   
Azula was the first to move and she walked as straight and poised as ever. Zuko was certain every part of her was spic and span and perfectly in place. He, on the other hand, had rumpled clothes, a slight forward tilt to his shoulders, and a hesitation in his stride. The contrast between them was exceedingly evident when together.   
"This is a friend of mine. He will be moving into the court and the advisor's quarters with his family. This is his daughter," Ozai gestured towards a tall, thin, and very pale dark haired girl.   
"Thank you Firelord," the man gave a low bow before settling his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "This is Mai. She's around your age and I believe you will get along famously."   
Zuko regarded the girl with care. She was almost as put together as Azula, but her aura gave more away than Azula's did. She didn't want to be there, didn't want the attention, and was more inclined to have gone unnoticed. Zuko understood that feeling.   
"This gentleman," Ozai gestured to another man, "will be part of our staff. He specializes in entertainment and will be head of event hosting. His family will also be staying here in the servant's quarters. That... is one of his daughters."   
Zuko found it somewhat appalling that his father would refer to another child as a "that" but he was more affronted by the bright pink attire. In fact, the two girls were almost as opposite as Zuko was with Azula.   
The pink girl had long hair carefully braided, she too was rather lanky but she seemed stronger, and while Mai wanted to remain hidden, it seemed this other girl didn't mind being the center of attention. Funnily enough, the pink was much more distracting than Zuko thought because it had captured Azula's attention too. Frankly, she'd never seen anyone wear that much pink before. Her nose wrinkled in mild distaste, but she got the sense that this pink girl enjoyed mischief as much as she did.   
"This is Ty Lee," the man spoke softly, keeping his hands at his sides. It seemed like he was unsure how to act.   
"As nice as it is to meet new people," Azula began, shifting her focus back to Ozai, "may I ask why this is such a critically important meeting?"  
"Mmm," Ozai smirked. "I figured you would ask such a thing. I was planning on waiting to tell you, at least for some time, but why not clear the air now. Yes?"  
The Firelord looked to the two other adults in the room as if searching for signs of protest. Neither moved nor said anything.   
"Father-" Zuko started but he was promptly ignored.   
"I've brought both families here not simply for skill but to assist in piecing your futures together. To ensure that my rule, our rule, isn't tainted through the touches of time. Which leads me to the key fact at hand. Both of you will have a marriage I approve of. To ensure that I went ahead and selected the individual for you." Ozai placed his hands in his lap though his fingers met to form a little tent. Zuko's stomach turned with anxiety and disgust. "Zuko, your betrothed is Ty Lee."   
Despite himself, Zuko physically recoiled. It wasn't that Ty Lee wasn't pretty, she was, but this was all so strange. For a moment he almost wanted to switch places with Mai. After a painful moment of silence he choked out, "As you wish."  
"That leaves you Mai," Ozai noted, giving Azula a pointed look. She remained silent and gave a curt nod. "Now, off you all go. The adults have more to discuss."   
Mai was given a shove from her father though her heels were planted firmly in the ground. Her eyes held a vibrant fury but she remained quiet. Meanwhile, gestures and rapid whispers were shared between Ty Lee and her father. After the man's expression shifted into one of desperate anger, his daughter shrunk back and became strangely submissive. She sulked to join the fire nation siblings as did Mai.   
"Where to first?" Zuko asked, quick to say something lest they be trapped in a permanent awkward silence.   
"I was thinking we could find the secret tunnels," Azula suggested, eyes sparkling with excitement.   
"You know we can't go in those!" Zuko hissed.  
"Why? What's in them?" Ty Lee asked, hesitantly joining the conversation. As soon as she'd asked the question Zuko gave an anxious grunt. He'd be hard pressed now to get Azula to change her mind. Not when she could show someone the tunnels instead of explaining them.   
"Well, I've never been in them so I don't know. That's why they're secret, but I know where an entrance is," Azula smirked.   
"Why don't we just find a nice place to relax? Like the gardens," Zuko worried.   
"Don't be a worrier," Azula scolded, punching his arm lightly.   
"I wouldn't mind the garden," Mai rasped, eyes trained on the wall behind Zuko and Azula.   
"Fine. We'll go to the garden. Sheesh! No one likes adventure," Azula growled, eyeing her brother with distaste. Out of her peripheral she noticed Ty Lee's excitement visibly fade. At least someone else had been on board with her plan.   
Following Zuko out to the gardens, Ty Lee was the first to depart from the group. Her quick separation surprised Azula but she tried to ignore it. She didn't need to care about what Ty Lee was doing.   
"It's bright," Mai noted.   
"There's always shade," Zuko promised, gesturing to a large and heavy branched tree.   
"Good," Azula agreed, "today is the sort of day sunburns happen."   
"Hmm," Mai mused, her lips twitching into a faint smile.   
"So," Zuko sighed, walking slowly to the shade, "what sorts of questions do you have? My sister and I can answer them all."   
"I don't have any," Mai mumbled. She sat stiffly on the edge of a planter box.   
"That's hard to believe," Azula snorted. She'd already sized up the other girl. Mai was keen on keeping quiet because that was what her parents wanted. She wouldn't make herself into a fool.   
"I have a question!"   
Azula jumped and spun about, fists ignited, searching for the owner of the voice. Zuko's laughter drew her attention to the tree where Ty Lee hung upside down.   
"What're you doing?" Azula frowned.   
"Hanging. Now, if we're supposed to stay here does that mean we follow your schedule or do we get our own?" Ty Lee asked, looking at each of them in turn. Mai's eyes glinted with humor. She quite liked the pink acrobat.   
"Don't be stupid, you can't bend. You wouldn't take part in my training. You'll have your own little list of things to do," Azula assured, lowering her hands and regaining her composure.   
"Oh. Okay," Ty Lee grinned, flipping back up into the tree and vanishing.   
Azula stared after her trying to catch a glimpse of her pink clothes. She didn't like people who could disappear so easily. Zuko, on the other hand, found the acrobat less interesting. He was used to tricks like that from Azula.   
"Don't worry, she can't go far," Mai assured.   
"I know," Azula replied, "but now I'm curious. How does someone like her lean to disappear like that?"  
— — —  
"It's been nearly two months," Zuko sighed, flopping onto his bed. "What does father expect to happen so soon? I barely even know her! It's ridiculous."  
"Then get to know her dum dum," Azula scolded.   
"It's not that easy. She's so-you know-and I'm so...me."  
"It's not like you're getting married. You have time. Stop being dramatic," Azula frowned, getting fed up by his whining.  
"Well what do you know about her?" Zuko demanded, sitting upright.   
"Her family owned a circus. That's how she learned to vanish. She has a large amount of siblings. Her father is in charge of their estate. What else do you need to know?" The fire princess arched a cocky brow. "Really, you just have to talk to people. Especially with her. Once she starts she doesn't shut up."  
"What about Mai?" Zuko asked.   
"She's harder. You have to pry her open," Azula admitted, "I can't say I like it. It's not bothersome in the fact I can't read her, it's bothersome because she isn't even trying to throw me off. She's just that reclusive. She's been trained to be that way."   
"I'd rather have someone quiet than someone who talks my ear off. I barely handle my own thoughts on a regular basis," Zuko sighed. He stared up at his bedroom ceiling in contemplation before relaxing. "You know what? Who cares. You're right, there's plenty of time to figure things out. No need to rush it in a day."   
"See? Now you understand," Azula smiled, patting her brother on the leg. "Now, are you coming to the secret tunnels or not?"  
"Is that today?"   
"Yep. We all talked about it. Remember?" Azula asked, knocking him on the head with her knuckles.   
"Ow, and yes. Now I do. But what if we get caught?"   
"We won't," Azula smirked.   
— — —  
"Mai, it's dark and creepy like you. Isn't it lovely?" Ty Lee asked, skipping down the cob web filled tunnel.   
"Thank you," Mai sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. The air was frigid.   
"Are you cold?" Zuko asked.  
"I'm fine," Mai lied.  
But as a shiver ran down her spine, Zuko produced a small flame and held it close to her. She didn't acknowledge the gesture but he saw a small softening in her features. Meanwhile, Azula marched ahead with a flash of pink following close behind. "Azula is always too fast. She never enjoys anything."  
"It's a creepy tunnel, what is there to enjoy?" Mai asked, her brow arching with the question.   
"Good point," Zuko smiled, "but I meant in general. She's pestered me about this for weeks and yet she's rushing through it."   
"Some people don't like to go slow. It gives them too much time to think," Mai shrugged.  
"Is that why you take your time? You like thinking?" Zuko wondered.   
"No. But I like observing," Mai conceded.   
"Really? What'd you observe about me?" Zuko asked.   
"You don't like attention, you don't like pressure, and you don't like people who talk a lot," Mai noted. Even as she spoke she studied Zuko carefully as if she were acquiring new details.  
"You're right about all those things," Zuko sighed, "which is why dad hates me."   
"If it makes you feel better, I don't hate you."   
"Thanks Mai," Zuko smiled faintly, "that means a lot."   
"Wow!" A gasp echoed down the corridor and after sharing a look, both Mai and Zuko picked up the pace. Rounding the bend they found Azula and Ty Lee gaping at a series of bronze statues. "Who are they?"  
"Firelords," Azula sputtered, "but I don't know all of them. These look really old."   
"Why would people put history in a secret tunnel?" Ty Lee asked.  
"Maybe people don't want to remember these guys," Zuko suggested. He watched nervously as Azula brushed off dust clinging to a placard at the statue's feet. "Can you read it?"  
"No," Azula shook her head, "it's damaged. Almost like someone tried to chisel it away."   
Ty Lee opened her mouth to ask another question when dust began to fall from the ceiling. Someone was heading their way. Eyes dilating in fear, the group took off at a run to escape the tunnels undetected.   
Stumbling out into the open, Azula was quick to duck behind a short wall. Peeking out in curiosity, Azula snatched Ty Lee as she sought a place to hide and drug her over the top of the wall. "Shh. Don't speak."   
The acrobat nodded in understanding, and the two girls flattened themselves against the ground. Azula wasn't sure where Zuko and Mai had gotten off to but she didn't dare ask Ty Lee.  
"I could have sworn it was opened," stammered a nervous voice.   
"Well, I don't see any issue here," came the gruff reply. "Don't make me leave my post again for something you think you saw."   
"I saw it. Honest!" The protest was a squeaky beg. It made Azula frown in distaste, but she listened carefully for the footsteps to recede. Once gone, she sat upright letting out a sharp breath.   
"That was wild!" Ty Lee grinned.   
"It was, wasn't it?" Azula asked. "Now, come on. We should find my brother."   
"Thanks for helping me hide. I'd be dead meat if it wasn't for you." Ty Lee breathed, taking Azula's hands and tugging her into a hug. The princess stiffened like a rod before managing to relax ever so slightly.  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
— — —  
Though they escaped the situation unnoticed, and would continue to run amuck for the following four years, the group of kids had completely forgotten about the purpose of their friendships. In fact, it was easy to. Ever since that fateful day Ozai neglected to mention the arranged marriages again. Of course, it was in the dark dusty boxes of each kid's mind but they never dwelled on the idea.   
"Hold still," Azula chastised, standing behind Ty Lee and braiding her hair.   
"But they're having so much fun!" The acrobat protested.  
"Do you have any idea how tangled your hair will be if you go swimming without it being braided? I'm not about to help you comb it for hours after this," Azula huffed, finishing the last few criss-crosses of the braid and tying it in place. "There."  
"Yes!" Without waiting a second, Ty Lee scampered off to join Zuko and Mai in the beach's surf. Azula, however, was less keen on spending her time in the water. She hated the feeling of wet sand sticking to her skin. As long as she stayed dry it wouldn't be an issue. Besides, she could afford to sit and relax for once. Training was only getting harder and with it she found herself increasingly tired.   
"It's cold!" Zuko squealed, leaping about in the water as Mai and Ty Lee dumped a bucket of ocean water on his head. Sure, they were probably too old to be acting like a bunch of toddlers seeing the ocean for the first time, but that didn't bother Zuko one bit. As far as he was concerned he wasn't a teenager yet which still made him a kid-and kids were allowed to have fun whenever they wanted.   
"It's not that cold," Ty Lee smirked, only to be splashed in return. "Ew, salty."   
"Alright, I've had my fun," Mai sighed. "I'm going to sit in the shade."  
"Probably a good idea," Zuko agreed, "you burn easy."   
"Remember that one time you looked like-" Ty Lee started but couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing too hard.  
"Ha Ha. Laugh it up. You have no idea how painful that was. I had blisters," Mai scowled. With a roll of the eyes, she tromped up the sand to plop down beside Azula. "Having fun?"  
"Watching you torment my brother? Yes," Azula nodded.   
"He's easy to get a reaction out of," Mai agreed.   
"I found that out at a young age," Azula smirked.   
"So, how is school?" Mai asked, drying her hair with care.  
"Boring, unchallenging, a waste of time," the princess huffed.   
"And Ty Lee?" Mai wondered. She and Zuko were in the same grade being slightly older than either Azula or Ty Lee which left Mai in the dark as to how her friends were doing.   
"She's...struggling," Azula admitted. "She doesn't take well to others."  
"That's a surprise." Mai's eyes widened in mild alarm. "I would have thought she'd be quite popular."   
"They find her annoying and dumb."   
"You don't?"   
"She's manageable," Azula shrugged, "and I do my best to tutor her when I can. School just doesn't entertain her. What about you?"  
"Eh, it is what it is. I manage," Mai smiled faintly, "but it's nice knowing she has someone she can count on."   
"Tell me, did you two know each other before we all met?" Azula wondered.  
"I'd seen her. We went to prep school together. You know, school before real school where they try to get toddlers ready for the real world."  
"Ah," Azula nodded, "I was fortunate enough to avoid that."   
"Part of me wishes I had," Mai snorted.   
With that, a somewhat comfortable silence settled between the two as they watched Zuko and Ty Lee muck about. The prince and acrobat seemed to be having a genuinely good time and it was almost worth the heat of the day just to watch them find joy in something so simple. Still, in the back of Mai's mind it all seemed wrong. She knew she should feel more comfortable with the princess than she did, but there was something between the two of them that prevented more than a friendly bond. It was almost like neither of them wanted anything different than just that: a companion. To Mai it made sense. She didn't understand how they would be compatible to begin with. Azula was so commanding, headstrong, vocal, and intimidating. Everything Mai didn't want to be. She was an observer, stubborn sure, but only when need be and she never invited unnecessary attention into her life. But with Azula there was always unnecessary attention. People knew who she was, and if the public wasn't watching her it was some servant or crony of her father's. Mai didn't like that and Azula knew it. There was more comfort in spending time with Zuko, a more mild mannered, level headed, quiet, and passive version of his sister. Sure, they had their similarities but his shared traits were much less aggressive.   
"You know," Azula cleared her throat, "sometimes I'm a bit jealous of you."  
"Wh-why?" Mai stammered. The princess' admission had caught her off guard.  
"There's something about my brother that changes when he's with you. He's never shown much of himself to me, his real identity, and I never knew why until now," Azula explained with care. "You don't demand anything of him like I do. I always expect certain things he's not capable of or unwilling to do. I guess that's why he never really smiled when we played together. He never had any fun."  
Once more silence followed their conversation. Mai wanted to say something to console the princess, anything really, but she wasn't sure what was worth saying. "I'm sure he had fun."  
"Maybe," Azula sighed, sprawling out in the sand and closing her eyes. She remained still and quiet for a long time. Mai didn't bother her. The only reason Azula even stirred was because someone flung drops of water onto her. She sat up in a quiet fury only to watch as Zuko chased the acrobat around in a stupid game of tag that sent sand and water flying. "Ugh. Brothers."   
— — —  
In fact, it wasn't until their early teenage years that things seemed to change again. They still adored each other's company but times had pulled them in opposite directions. Zuko was only getting closer to adulthood and Azula was still lagging behind as the 'kid' sister. It infuriated her. She knew he would eventually try to distinguish himself from her but Azula didn't expect it to happen so soon.   
"You okay?" Ty Lee asked, knocking lightly on the princess' door. "The party isn't over yet."   
"I honestly could give a flying bison's ass about his birthday party," Azula laughed. "I've been to enough of them to know what will happen."   
"What do you mean?" The acrobat frowned, hesitantly stepping into the princess' room. She'd watched Azula slowly slip out unnoticed from the scene. It wasn't like the princess to avoid her duties. She was his sister after all, and it was expected that she attend.   
"He always gets birthday parties," Azula explained impatiently.  
"You don't?" Ty Lee asked.  
"My last one was five years ago. Father says they're a waste of time. He says Zuko can afford to waste time." With a sigh, Azula sat up in her bed and studied her friend. "Don't give me that pitying expression."  
"I'm not, I just know what it's like...that's all. I have a big family. Sometimes they forget but it's nice when they remember," Ty Lee smiled kindly, rubbing nervously at the back of her neck. She hadn't expected Azula to be so open with her. "If it makes you feel better I saved up your gifts from the past five years. I didn't remember what day your birthday was on and since there was no celebration I didn't know when to give them to you."   
Ty Lee's little revelation was enough to make Azula's stomach coil. Why on earth had she bothered with such a thing? And why had she kept the gifts all these years? "I don't need presents. I live in a palace."  
"Yeah, but sometimes it's nice getting presents," Ty Lee muttered, "it means someone actually cared. You know? But I don't have to give them to-"  
"It's alright," Azula sighed, knowing that she was being insensitive.   
"Okay," Ty Lee grinned, seeming to recover from Azula's previous callousness. "Wait here!"   
The acrobat was gone in a flash of pink only to return a short while later holding a small wooden box. She held it out like a bashful child giving their mother a gift on Mother's Day. Azula took it with a nod of thanks and hesitantly investigated the contents. It was clear to see that some of the gifts were older than others. They were less mature, like the sun painted stone that sat at the bottom weighing the box down. But there were other things too, a small pink charm, a delicate hair pin, a tiny historical figurine, the remnants of a sand dollar, and lastly a polishing kit.   
"Did you make most of these?" Azula asked, examining the painted stone.  
"Others I found," Ty Lee nodded. "I remembered that old board game of war heroes we all played. How Zuko lost your favorite figurine. I managed to find one just like it."  
Azula's gaze shifted to the little man and his pedestal. She'd nearly forgotten about that game. "Well, thank you. I appreciate it."   
"Yeah...no worries," Ty Lee smiled, "and if you don't want them I can always take them back. Some of those are from when we were younger. They seem kind of silly now though."   
"It's alright," Azula promised, carefully setting the lid back on the box. "I like them."   
"Perfect!" Ty Lee clapped, "I was pretty nervous you wouldn't. But I'm glad. An-anyways, I'm going to go back out there-"  
"That's probably a good idea," Azula encouraged, "it would look weird if my brother's betrothed was no where to be found."   
"Right," Ty Lee nodded, but Azula noticed her stifled wince.   
"Listen," the princess sighed, "I'm sorry my father dragged you into this. He shouldn't have but-"  
"He's Firelord. No isn't an option," the acrobat shrugged, but her eyes were sad. "See you around 'Zula."  
"Wait-" the princess stammered, drawing the acrobat's attention once more. "When-when is your birthday?"  
A soft smile graced Ty Lee's face, "Don't worry about it."  
Before Azula could say anything else she was gone. That evening an odd feeling settled in her stomach. One she couldn't shake.   
— — —  
"Why do you spend so much time sulking now a days?" Zuko asked, nudging his sister lightly. She'd been in a mood the past two months ever since Zuko's party. He'd asked if the party was the cause of her irritation, but Azula insisted it wasn't. Sure, he knew she wasn't treated with cakes or celebrations and that it was a sore spot in their relationship, but she'd never been this upset about it before. "Seriously Azula, I can throw you a party next year if you wan-"  
"It's not about a stupid party!" She snapped, her voice loud enough to send a few birds from the trees. She'd been outside in the dark corner of the courtyard nearly all day.   
"Then what is it?" Zuko asked gently, not thrown off by her tone of voice.   
"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Azula glowered.   
"Maybe I could get Mai-"  
"Mai won't help. She and I-we don't do that. Okay? We don't cross certain lines. She has her walls and I have mine. We leave each other alone." With every word Azula's voice grew firmer but it also grew tight. She was struggling to contain her emotions. Such a sight was rare.   
"Sorry," Zuko's shoulders fell, "I didn't mean to upset you."  
"Just leave me alone. Please."   
A soft sigh escaped the eldest royal before he hesitantly left her to brood. He worried about her, mostly when she was alone, but if she didn't want him around he couldn't stay. That would only make Azula hate him. But as he walked away an idea occurred to him. Maybe Mai didn't cross certain lines or test certain walls, but a pink acrobat always did. She had a way of wearing people down.   
"Ty Lee?" Zuko asked, knocking lightly on her door. It opened swiftly to reveal her expectant face. "Can you do me a favor?"   
"Of course," She smiled.   
"Can you keep an eye on my sister? She won't talk to me but somethings gotten under her skin," Zuko worried. "I thought maybe she'd be okay talking to Mai because they're so similar you know? And the whole...marriage thing-but she hated the suggestion."   
"I'll see what I can do, but I make no promises mister," Ty Lee poked him in the chest drawing out a small smile in return.   
"You're the best," Zuko laughed.   
"I know," the acrobat smirked, abandoning her room and setting off to find the princess. As suspected, well, by anyone really, Azula was exactly where Zuko had left her.   
Ty Lee pretended not to see her at first. She managed to clamber into the nearby tree and scamper about for a moment before tumbling out and landing lithely in front of the princess. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't see you."   
It was a lie, of course, but apparently a good one because Azula didn't call her out on it. That, or whatever had hurt Azula's feelings was enough to let the lie slide. "You-you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just wanted some time alone," Azula replied, telling a half truth.   
"Oh, okay," Ty Lee nodded, sitting down beside her.   
"Don't you know what wanting to be alone means?" Azula glared, drawing her knees to her chest.   
"Yeah, but sometimes a person can be alone even when they're surrounded by other people," Ty Lee sighed, resting her head back against the wall. "Somehow it's almost lonelier that way."   
"You talk like you understand."  
"I have a big family, remember? I'm always alone," Ty Lee smiled sadly.   
"Can I ask you something?" Azula tore her eyes away from the ground to study the acrobat.   
"Sure."  
"Did your parents want you?"   
The question caught Ty Lee off guard. She sat in silence for a moment before coming up with the best answer she could, "I don't know. I guess I've always assumed that since they haven't found a way to get rid of me...they must want me."   
"Yeah," Azula snorted, "I used to think that too."  
"What do you mean?" Ty Lee frowned. She watched as Azula picked up a stick and broke it into numerous pieces.   
"Sometimes I get bored and I eavesdrop on things I shouldn't, and I guess I finally got what I deserved for it," the princess croaked, no longer able to keep her voice in check. "I always thought my dad was proud of me. That for once I was someone's favorite, and as cruel as it sounds that I was better than Zuko. I was proud of that. Being better than him, because father always said Zuko was lucky to be born and that I was born lucky."   
"It's okay to want to be better than your siblings," Ty Lee assured.   
"But I didn't know what he meant until today. Being born lucky, I mean. He was talking to someone-I couldn't tell who-and it was about me." Azula continued as if she hadn't heard Ty Lee to begin with. "He said that when I was born he was appalled. That it was almost worse than Zuko. Which doesn't sound bad, but you wouldn't know that he wanted to chuck Zuko over the balcony railing."  
"Why was he so appalled?"  
The question caused Azula to shift uncomfortably. Despite knowing each other for years, Ty Lee didn't know. Azula had made sure of it. She didn't want anyone to know. "I'm not normal, Ty Lee. Okay? I wasn't born like every other girl. Like you. I'm not...perfect."  
"But you're the most perfect, beautiful, smart, and intimidating person I've ever met!" Ty Lee protested.   
"Maybe you're right," Azula shrugged, "but maybe you're not."   
"Come on, it can't be that bad. What is it? A birthmark on your butt cheek? My uncle has one shaped like fish," the acrobat giggled.   
"I have boy parts," Azula whispered. It was impossibly quiet and impossibly loud.   
"What?" Ty Lee asked again, her laughter cut short.   
"I'm a girl but I have boy parts. Like Zuko," Azula replied, her eyes glistening with tears. "My dad didn't want me because of that but he waited to see how I turned out. Once he realized I was good at bending he only wanted me so I could make sure the family had heirs that weren't weaklings like Zuko. Otherwise, he said he'd have gotten rid of me quicker than he'd contemplated getting rid of Zuko."   
"I-I am so sorry," Ty Lee stammered. She wasn't too sure what to say. Let alone what to do, but when Azula began to cry and her face scrunched up in anger, the acrobat realized just how bad things were.   
"I hate that I'm crying. I'm not supposed to cry," Azula growled, wiping furiously at her eyes.   
"Everyone cries," Ty Lee promised.   
"I don't!" Azula choked out. Before she could say anything else, Ty Lee pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let go.   
"I won't tell anyone. Not even Zuko." The words were somehow more comforting than they should have been, and Azula found herself sobbing into the acrobat's shoulder. "And I don't think you're strange 'Zula. No one is. Everyone's a person one way or another. It's not like you had a say in how you were made. Zuko didn't, I didn't, that man in the village who has eleven toes instead of ten didn't. So nothings gonna make me grossed out by you. Besides, I've seen my uncle's butt cheek birthmark. Now, that is gross."   
A small quiver of a laugh shook Azula's shoulders. She hated this stupid pink girl with all of her heart but she couldn't manage to pull away from the embrace. It was safe somehow, and it'd been a long time since Azula felt safe.   
— — —  
After that day when Azula cried ever so secretly, Zuko noticed a change in his sister and his friends. There was some unspoken agreement amongst the girls that he wasn't privy to. It bothered him, but he never dwelled on it too long. Besides, he was playing Pai Sho with Mai. While he would most certainly lose, he found her company delightful. She was calming, grounding, and her concentration was quite amusing.  
"I can feel you staring," she noted, making her move.   
"Sorry," Zuko looked away bashfully. "You just make this face when concentrating. It's funny...in a good way."   
"Thank you," Mai rasped, a hint of amusement tinging her voice.   
"You ever play Pai Sho with Azula?" Zuko asked.  
"No."  
"She's really good. She'd be more of a challenge than I am," Zuko laughed.  
"I don't want a challenge," Mai frowned, "sometimes it's more fun playing with someone who doesn't always want to win."   
"Are you calling me a loser?" Zuko smirked.  
"No," Mai shook her head, "I'm saying you're more compatible with my playing style. It's casual, not cut throat competition."   
"I get the impression you and my sister don't get along?"   
"No, we do," Mai assured, "she's fun in a way and we have similar interests but-"  
"You're too similar," Zuko concluded. Mai gave a silent nod. "Do you love her?"  
The question was one Mai had expected for some time now but she still wasn't sure how to answer. "Yes, as a friend or a sister. I care for her and her well being, but as anything more? No. Though your father may wish it, and I can't say no to the arrangements already made, my future isn't one I look forward to with joy."   
"I'm sorry to hear that."   
"What about you though?" Mai asked, sparing him a hesitant look. "Do you love Ty Lee?"  
"No, she's like another little sister to me," Zuko admitted.   
"Am I?"  
"No," the prince smiled, "I can promise you that."   
His move cost him the game, but Mai's smile was worth it. He found he enjoyed it more than most other people's because it was so rare, and because he was the cause of it.   
"You're staring again," Mai remarked, giving him a dry look but her eyes betrayed her.   
"I can't help it," Zuko snorted. "You're pretty."  
— — —  
In the following three years, Zuko entered the middle to latter part of his teenage years and things were more confusing now than they ever were before. He found himself spending more and more time with Mai, nearly forgetting about his sister or Ty Lee. It was like all notions of eventual marriage had been forgotten, he was simply living in the moment. But Azula saw, and Azula knew, and Azula worried.   
Zuko wasn't careful. He never was. If their father ever cared to pay attention he'd know that Zuko was screwing up his plans as Firelord. There was a fear in that idea that gnawed at her stomach. It was this fear that seemed to grow and manifest itself into other things as well, because Zuko could afford to do things in plain sight. Father never paid attention to him. But she could barely escape his watchful gaze. There were nights she lost sleep over it and nights she spent in the bathroom sick with worry.   
"You're thin," Ty Lee noticed, having entered the princess' room as she got ready for bed. "Have you been eating?"   
"Yes," Azula replied, pulling her hair back.   
"Have you been sleeping?"   
"Yes."   
"Don't lie," Ty Lee sighed. You can't get rid of the dark circles under your eyes. You may be a princess but you aren't magic."   
"Why are you worrying so much?" Azula frowned.  
"Because while Zuko chases after Mai like a sick puppy he's stopped paying attention to you," Ty Lee crossed her arm, "and someone has to pay attention to you, to remind you to pay attention to yourself."   
"There isn't anything you could do," Azula grumbled. She didn't like being babied.   
"How so?"  
With an aggravated huff, Azula explained all she could about her plight as quickly as possible. "You can't fix me."   
"Maybe not, but would it make you feel better if I stayed here tonight?" Ty Lee asked. "If I'm here when you wake up and not fried to death then your father wasn't watching you while you sleep."   
"That's not comforting," Azula noted.   
"You get the point," Ty Lee sighed.   
"Fine, you can stay but I doubt it'll do anything," the princess shrugged, crawling into bed and rolling onto her side so Ty Lee saw nothing but her back.   
"Maybe not," Ty Lee admitted, "but there's no harm in trying."   
As it turned out, it was good Ty Lee had stayed. Azula woke in a cold sweat, frantic, confused, and alarmed. A storm had started outside and the lightening startled her awake, but wasn't the lightning that frightened her. It was the thunder that followed.  
"Just a storm," Azula mumbled, mentally chastising herself, but her reaction to the thunder had stirred Ty Lee awake from her seat.   
"Is it the lightning?" The acrobat asked, giving a weary look to the flashes taking place outside the window. However, as another flash came a booming echo followed that sent a shiver down the princess' spine. "You don't like the thunder..."  
Azula said nothing. Witnessing the fear flash in Azula's eyes like lightning itself, Ty Lee stood and drew the curtains closed as tightly as she could. Though that wouldn't block out the sound it would ease the princess' anxiety if she couldn't see the lightning. Then, without necessarily asking for permission, Ty Lee hesitantly clambered into the open space of bed beside Azula.   
"I can sleep on my own. I'm not a child," she whispered, but there was little venom in her voice. Ty Lee acknowledged her words with a simple nod before nestling into the covers. Though Azula tried to resist sleep's growing demand, she couldn't outlast the storm. With a pained sigh she settled down beside the acrobat. But with every clap of thunder she gave a flinch and a shiver. It wasn't until an arm gently settled over her that Azula felt grounded. There was someone else there and it was comforting.   
In fact, Azula couldn't remember when she'd fallen asleep, only that she had, and when she woke she was painfully aware of soft kisses of air ghosting across her neck. Ty Lee was nestled snuggling into her side, head tucked away in her shoulder, face hidden against her neck, and arms wrapped loosely about the princess.   
Under normal circumstances Azula would have been appalled, but there was something almost natural in their situation so she remained still. Golden eyes watched the rise and fall of Ty Lee's ribs, the occasional hitch in her breath sent goosebumps racing down Azula's arms, and the flutter of her eyelashes tickled at the princess' skin.   
Of course, there was no telling how much time had passed since Azula had been awake, but it was almost a pity when Ty Lee finally stirred. She peeled herself away from the princess and groggily rubbed at her eyes. "Morning."   
"Good Morning," Azula replied, still studying her friend.   
"Sorry for latching onto you. I've always been a cuddler," Ty Lee explained, looking away bashfully.   
"It was comforting," Azula admitted. "Thank you for staying."  
"Any time. Just ask," Ty Lee smiled, getting to her feet and stretching. The acrobat's pajamas left her muscled shoulders exposed, and Azula found herself mildly impressed. She couldn't remember ever noticing how strong Ty Lee was. In truth, she'd never bothered to pay close attention to the details of the acrobat until now. Perhaps because she'd never had the opportunity to. "See you around 'Zula."   
— — —  
Though she tried to keep from developing a habit, Azula found herself waking up with Ty Lee snuggled up next to her almost every night for the following months. There was something reassuring about it, a constant in her devolving life.   
With each passing day she grew older and the expectations on her shoulders only worsened. There was too much time to think about too many things, and too little time to find comfort amidst it all.   
What was worse, Zuko was becoming more reckless. He always had been but now he wasn't even making an effort to put on a facade in public. He wasn't even trying to appear remotely interested in Ty Lee more than if she were another younger sibling. At least Azula understood the game they had to play. She was careful not to make any errors, but her brother may as well have sold her out too with his actions. It wasn't hard to tell that people were beginning to suspect things. But try as she might there was no convincing him to be cautious.   
"At least try to play the part," Azula frowned, keeping pace with her brother as he ventured out to the turtle duck pond.   
"What for? It's gross. She's like a little sister," Zuko argued, already tearing apart the piece of bread he held.   
"It doesn't matter. Don't think of it that way," Azula protested.  
"Not everyone can be as detached as you," Zuko countered. He watched her visibly recoil in his peripheral. "Sorry...I didn't mean that."   
"I'm only detached when I have to be," the princess mumbled. "And I understand your frustration. You're not the only one involved in this. I'm trying to help you."   
"How can you help? Have you ever even had feelings for someone?" Zuko asked, stopping to look at his sister. Her eyes were downcast, her lips drawn into a tight thin line, and her shoulders were held in a defensive posture. "Oh Sozin, I can't believe it. You like her."  
"It's confusing, but that's not the point-"  
"What do you mean it's not the point?" Zuko laughed, "you can't chastise me when you're doing the same thing I am. Is that why she's always in your room?"  
"No. I'm not-we aren't doing anything! Would you just shut up for one second?" Azula cried, fists clenching until her knuckles turned white.   
"Come on Azula, you don't have to lie-"  
"I'm not lying." Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and for a moment Zuko looked afraid. "I don't do that. You're as bad as father. I'm not some...some freak okay? I'm never going to do that. Ever. I'm not some sort of breeder!"   
"I just thought-"  
"Maybe you should stop thinking and start feeling," Azula hissed, letting him go with a firm shove. "You used to be good at that."   
Zuko stood in silence watching his sister march off back towards the palace. He straightened his clothes with shaking hands and turned back to the pond just ahead. He fed the turtle ducks with little more enthusiasm than if he were having to take cough medicine.   
In truth, it frightened him that Azula was so repulsed by physical affection. He didn't understand it. What was worse, it was a self inflicted sort of pain, but there was little he could do to help. She'd have to realize on her own that being human, being someone who actually craved touch, was okay.   
It was a hard lesson for Azula to learn. She hadn't quite noticed the way Ty Lee's hand would brush hers if they were walking beside one another, or how they constantly seemed to bump elbows, and more importantly that it was all on purpose. To her, it was nothing but little accidents, but the gestures carried over to when they were alone and while she wasn't uncomfortable per se, she was alarmed. Mostly because she didn't mind when Ty Lee's fingers skimmed over hers or when she seemed to linger in a hug a little too long. It was welcomed even, but Azula found herself hating those parts of her that adored it. To the point where it became nauseating and strenuous.   
It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize something was wrong. Ty Lee tried on numerous occasions to coax the information out of Azula but it wasn't until weeks had passed that the princess finally explained her affliction, and the acrobat couldn't help but feel sad for the princess.   
"I didn't know I was causing you pain," Ty Lee worried.   
"No, it's not you. I just-I can't explain it very well. But I hate myself. I hate who I am," Azula frowned.   
"Do you really? Or do you hate yourself because of what others say you are?" Once again, Azula was reminded how wise Ty Lee was. "The truth is, they aren't going to know you. They have assumptions about everyone and everything so why would it be different for the princess? Even your father has his own image of who you are but it's not accurate or fair. The only one who gets to decide those sorts of things is you. You get to be who you want not what they want you to be."   
"It doesn't feel like that," Azula admitted.   
"It won't. I don't know if it ever will, but when you're with me it's okay. I wouldn't hurt you. If you want to cry you can and if you want to laugh you can. It's just Azula here, not princess, not heir, not prodigy. Got it?" Ty Lee asked, lightly tapping Azula on the nose.   
"Got it," the princess laughed, bowing her head as a light blush decorated her cheeks.   
"Good," Ty Lee grinned, cupping Azula's face in her hands to shower it with light kisses like she did when holding adorably animals. "Don't forget it."   
"Uhm...I've never, Ive never been kissed like that. I've never actually been kissed," Azula stammered.   
"Shame."   
"What do you mean?"   
"You're quiet adorable," Ty Lee shrugged, "someone would be dumb if they didn't want to kiss you."   
"Do you?"  
"Definitely."   
"I see," Azula nodded, feeling her cheeks warm with blush once more. "You can if you want. I wouldn't mind."   
"Don't sound so afraid," the acrobat joked, "what's the worst you could do?"  
"Burn your lips off."   
"Oookay," Ty Lee snorted, "let's not do that."  
Before Azula could utter an apology, the acrobat's lips were flush against hers. They were gentle, warm, and submissive. It occurred to Azula after an agonizing second that Ty Lee was giving her control over the situation. Azula only wished the acrobat knew how much that meant to her.   
— — —  
Unfortunately first kisses lead to an onslaught of new feelings and emotions. Ones that were hard to suppress but Azula managed. Oh she managed quite well actually. But there were times she had to catch herself. For instance, days at the beach meant she couldn't stare too long, she couldn't show too much interest, or too much curiosity in the acrobat lest it draw attention. Only it was hard, and dare she say difficult.   
There were times when the sun kissed the acrobat's skin and sent shadows dancing adorably across her features. There were times she was enthralled by simple things that made her bounce up and down with joy like a child. Even worse were the times Azula saw others staring too.   
"It's hard isn't it?" Mai asked, sitting next to Azula like they had so long ago.   
"Mm," the princess nodded.   
"You manage well," Mai complimented, "your brother could try harder."   
"I've told him," Azula sighed. "He won't listen."   
"He grows frustrated when I tell him to stay away," Mai admitted, "but there's people watching. I can feel it."  
"In the palace?" Azula worried.  
"Yes," Mai nodded, eyeing Zuko from a distance as he made an effort to peel the starfish off of his chest that Ty Lee had jokingly stuck to him. "It's not safe like it used to be."   
"I thought I was losing my mind," Azula sighed in relief.  
"No," Mai smiled faintly, "but if it weren't for us they'd be dead. Being observant is a necessity now a days."   
"Agreed," the princess snorted, "but I'll do my best to look out for you."   
"Thank you," Mai smiled a little wider. It was surprising but she hugged the princess tightly. "That means a lot. You are a good friend you know."   
"Eh, don't push your luck," Azula warned, but the threat was without venom. "You still owe me."  
"For what?" Mai scoffed.   
"Did I not tell you what Zuko wanted for his birthday?"  
"Fair point but he refused to say. He said 'I don't want anything' which is a complete lie," Mai frowned.   
"He's always been that way. Get used to it," Azula smirked, giving her brother a sarcastic wave as he rubbed his chest. Suction marks stood out in bright red contrast against his pale skin. The sight was funny enough to send Ty Lee to the sand with laughter.   
"Surprised he didn't lose a nipple," Mai murmured, and despite herself Azula laughed. The thought was simply too absurd.   
From afar, everything looked normal, it was all as Ozai should expect, but the group of four was just managing to keep their secrets hidden and their act together. It was dangerous and they all knew it, but they were too far along in the charade to go back now.   
It only worsened, as usual, when an event took place back at the palace nearly a month later. The festivities were to celebrate Zuko's eventual coming of age but it proved taxing on them all. The only plus side was Mai getting to 'dance' with Azula and avoid Zuko's constant toe stepping.  
Truthfully, though, neither Azula nor Mai were really dancing so much as making small talk. It was clear neither wanted to be there but unlike their respective partner's they at least acted enthused.   
"Be glad my brother isn't here," Azula mumbled, "he's a lost cause with dancing."  
"It's the only positive of this experience," Mai joked, sparing Zuko a glance as he tried to concentrate on not murdering Ty Lee's feet. "Do you know how long this is supposed to last?"   
"No idea, but hopefully it ends soon," Azula sighed, trying to distract herself. She caught sight of the acrobat having convinced Zuko to take a break as she limped away from the crowd. "I'll be back."  
Mai gave a curt nod, following the princess with her eyes before looking elsewhere. She didn't want to appear overly invested in the situation. It would draw unwanted attention.   
"I hate this," Ty Lee hissed, tugging off her shoes as she rounded a corner.   
"Did he step on your feet?" Azula asked, sparing a glance over her shoulder. No one was there to pay any attention.   
"Well, if I don't have broken toes, my heels are blistered, and this stupid outfit is entirely too restricting," the acrobat worried at her collar. "I can't-I can't breathe."  
"Let me see," Azula sighed. She studied the outfit for a moment before drawing a thin blade from her armored cuff.   
"You carry a knife?"   
"Of course," Azula frowned, as if everyone ought to carry a blade to parties. "Now hold still."   
Ty Lee did as she was told while Azula worked away at her collar seam with the knife. After a few hesitant cuts, the fabric loosened and Azula managed to tear it free from the rest of the outfit. With a normal neckline instead of a suffocating high collar, the acrobat already seemed to relax.   
"Thank you."   
"I'm not done. Sit and let me see your feet," Azula ordered. Plopping onto the floor, Ty Lee watched Azula crouch before her and inspect her wounded heels. "Shoes."   
Ty Lee passed them over without comment and Azula set to work with her blade once more. She cut a small slit into the back of each. It was barely noticeable but when Ty Lee placed them back on her feet they were much more flexible in the back.   
"You're the best!" She grinned, throwing her arms about the princess' neck and planting a firm kiss on her lips.   
"Ty Lee," Azula hissed, pushing her back. "Not now."  
"Right, sorry," the acrobat nodded. "I'll see you later right?"  
"Mm," Azula nodded.   
With a small bounce to her step, Ty Lee made her way back to the party and suffered the rest of the evening with Zuko. When Azula found Mai again the normally stone faced girl gave her a questioning look. "Is she okay?"  
"Blistered heels," Azula informed, briefly flashing her knife, "I...made some outfit changes."   
"I knew you learned something from me," Mai grinned, "always have a knife."   
"What can I say? I was young and impressionable," Azula mused, tucking the weapon back into the armored cuff of her shirt sleeve.   
— — —  
"Knock knock," Ty Lee whispered, slipping into Azula's room to find her peering out of the window at the moon. "It's pretty isn't it?"  
"I can't actually remember the last time I paid attention to the full moon," Azula remarked. "It's much bigger than I remember."  
"When I was little I used to greet the stars every night," Ty Lee laughed, moving to stand next to the princess. "It was kind of dumb, but I was naive."  
"I don't think it's dumb," Azula replied, looking at the girl beside her. She was somehow prettier in the moonlight.   
"You're sweet," Ty Lee snickered, resting her head on Azula's shoulder. "I knew I liked you for a reason."   
"Hmm," Azula smiled faintly, turning to plant a light kiss against Ty Lee's forehead. "You're probably the only person who knows me."   
"That's because you let me."   
"Because I trust you," Azula insisted. "I don't trust easily. Not even my brother sometimes."   
"I know," Ty Lee sighed. "And I'm grateful."  
"Are you spending the night?" Azula asked, changing the discussion from a less sullen topic.   
"Only if you want me to," the acrobat smiled.   
"Please?"   
"Of course," Ty Lee nodded.  
"Have you washed up yet?" Azula asked.  
"No, I wanted to say goodnight first, but since I'm staying I guess that's not a priority." Ty Lee distracted herself for a moment by playing with Azula's fingers, pressing them like keys to a piano.   
"Well, I don't know if anything I have will fit you but you can use the washroom and I'll see if I can find something," the princess promised.   
"Sounds like a plan," Ty Lee winked, turning about on her heel and heading to the adjoining room. At the sound of running water, Azula attempted to scrounge up a set of pajamas. She hoped they weren't uncomfortable. Ty Lee had been uncomfortable enough during the party for both of them.   
At last, the door eased open and Azula found herself staring at the floor and shifting from foot to foot. Whether Ty Lee was covered or not didn't matter-Azula felt wrong even for being in the same room while the acrobat dressed.   
"You don't have to be so bashful," Ty Lee laughed, skipping over to the princess and jokingly squishing her face. "I'm not gonna smite you."   
"I respect your privacy. That's all," Azula mumbled, carefully pulling Ty Lee's hands away from her face.   
"Sorry," the acrobat apologized quickly, "I was teasing. It's sweet of you, really, it is. No one ever really cares enough to consider my own feelings. Whenever we go to the beach-"  
"People stare, I know," Azula sighed. "I wish I could make them look away."   
"Then why do you look away?" Ty Lee asked. The question was one that caught Azula off guard.   
"Because I have a conscience that tells me its wrong to covet someone else's body with my eyes," came the anxious reply.   
"'Zula, you're the only one allowed to. The only one I want to, anyways." Ty Lee bit her lip nervously. "But that's getting into separate territory."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Nothing. It's not something worth bringing up," the acrobat smiled, planting a kiss on Azula's cheek. She spun about and finished getting ready before plopping into Azula's bed with a content sigh.   
Wearing a bemused smile, however small it was, Azula joined her. Nearly as soon as she got comfortable, Ty Lee pressed herself close to Azula. They lay in silence for a long while until the princess began to trace shapes with her fingertips across the acrobat's leg. In fact, Ty Lee practically clung to her like a koala. Arms and legs alike were wrapped about Azula.   
It wasn't until the third or fourth pattern that Azula noticed a violent shiver traverse the acrobat's body. Out of mild curiosity she did the same shape as before and received the same reaction.   
"'Zula...be careful with that. Please?" Ty Lee asked, her voice somewhat small.   
"What is it?" The princess asked, letting her hand still and simply move to settle against the acrobat's waist. Her thumb ghosted gently over a sharp hip bone and for a moment Ty Lee tensed.   
"You're so naive it's endearing," Ty Lee laughed faintly, settling a hand over her face.   
"And you're covered in bumps," Azula teased, noticing the goosebumps that had slowly arisen on Ty Lee's skin.   
"You're insufferable."  
"I know." Frowning, the acrobat pulled Azula into a firm kiss and when the princess didn't pull away she only deepened it. A small laugh escaped Azula's lips as Ty Lee pulled back with a huff. "Is that all?"  
"Yes," came the tense reply.   
"Doesn't sound like it."  
"If I did nothing more you'd be unhappy," Ty Lee sighed, rolling onto her side.   
"What do you mean? You couldn't make me unhappy," Azula insisted, gently coaxing the acrobat to look at her. "If I've upset you it wasn't my intention."  
"I-I don't want to just kiss you," Ty Lee mumbled, feeling foolish for having to explain herself, "I want to hold you, and not worry about stepping over any lines, and I want to wake up in the morning with just the two of us all bundled up in the covers. I want all of you not just some of you but I know it's unfair to ask that."   
"You wouldn't look at me the same," Azula whispered, her eyes full of a soft fear. "No one would."   
"But you're wrong," Ty Lee insisted, "there's nothing about you that I would love any less than the rest of you I've already seen. You don't have to hide from me. I could never hate you, or be disgusted, or disturbed, or whatever it is that you're afraid I might feel."   
"How do I know that?"   
"You said you trusted me. Then trust me." Ty Lee's eyes were pleading but they met resistance. "I don't even care if anything happens. I just want to see you. The real you. And if I have to wait that's okay but I can't hold these thoughts and feelings in forever."   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I can't-" Azula shook her head. "Not yet."  
"Then will you look at me instead? All of me? Without being ashamed about it?" The acrobat asked.   
And as much as Azula wanted to say 'no', she couldn't. She'd wanted the chance to see every inch of the acrobat for a long time. To see the full detail of her muscles, or the small lines of her ribs, and even the slant of her hips when bare. But it was scary all the same. It's why she forced herself to look away.   
"Yes." It was one word but it was perhaps the hardest one she'd ever had to say. With an understanding nod, Ty Lee shimmied out of the borrowed clothes. All the while Azula found herself-for once- incapable of looking away. Her heart was racing along with her mind as a little voice in her head chastised her for staring.   
Then, all of a sudden, Ty Lee was undressed, sitting cross legged in bed perfectly content with being completely exposed. She wasn't bothered at all by the golden eyes trying hard not to look away. "You're okay, I promise. Just relax."   
With a small nod, Azula took a deep breath and felt her heartbeat slow. She was okay. It was all okay. And despite herself she finally took in all there was to see. The gentle slope of sturdy shoulders, the slight edge of a collarbone, the faint shadow of muscles along her upper arms, or the way her ribs expanded with each breath pressing against pale skin, the small scrunch of skin about the stomach from sitting, and the slight curve of the hips. It was all beautiful, nothing seemed out of place or imperfect, and for a moment Azula forgot how to breathe. "You're-you're perfect."  
"No," Ty Lee blushed, shaking her head, "I'm not. At least I don't think so."   
"Well, I say you are," Azula insisted, albeit breathlessly.   
"That's the problem. Don't you see? You're no different than I am. You don't think there's much beauty in your appearance because you don't see yourself the way I see you. But I don't see myself the way you see me."   
Azula contemplated the acrobat's words for a moment and in a burst of confidence and passion she began to undress too. Ty Lee gave a small protest but Azula ignored it. It was now or never and she wasn't about to live the rest of her life afraid of someone seeing her for who she really was.   
With shaking hands, she discarded the rest of her clothes and copied Ty Lee's cross legged position. "Do you see what my father saw?"  
The question sounded harsh, but Azula needed to know. She needed to know that Ty Lee wasn't appalled. That Ty Lee didn't want to throw her away.   
"No," the acrobat shook her head as if clearing her mind.   
"Don't say that to make me feel better-"  
"You're beautiful," Ty Lee smiled, her cheeks only worsening in their blush.   
Azula blinked in wonder. The acrobat had spoken with such awe and sincerity she couldn't even pretend it was a lie.   
"How?" The question was almost pitiful.   
"You're strong, you can tell by the shape of your shoulders, and the way your arms rest at your sides. You're sharp angles in some places and gentle slopes in others. It's a perfect contrast," Ty Lee smiled, "and maybe your face is kind of pretty."  
The joke was dumb but it was enough to make Azula laugh. "So you're not..."  
"No," Ty Lee promised, "never."   
In that moment Azula seemed almost lighter, like a weight had literally been lifted off of her shoulders, and she found herself crying much to her own surprise. "Sorry, I don't mean to be crying-"  
"Shh, it's okay," Ty Lee assured, laying down as she had before and drawing Azula close. "You can cry."   
And Azula did. She hadn't felt so vulnerable in a long time, but it was okay. It was okay to be vulnerable with Ty Lee. She was safe.   
— — —  
"You idiot!" Azula cried, fists smoking as she stormed up to her brother in the courtyard. "I told you! I told you to be careful!"  
"What are you talking about? Calm down," Zuko worried, taking a few hesitant steps back.   
"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?!" Azula growled.   
"At least tell me why you're going to kill me," Zuko panicked.  
"Someone saw you with Mai. Not just walking around like friends. They saw you acting like a love struck puppy showering her with affection!" Azula's voice was nearly a snarl.   
"It's not a big deal-"  
"Father knows, Zuko." At the words of his sister, Zuko paled drastically. "Because of you, he wants me to marry Mai as soon as possible. And you know what else? He wants me to sleep with her! So he can have heirs!"  
"No, no, no, this is all wrong," Zuko choked. His throat had gone dry. "I was careful. There was no one around. I swear."  
"I don't give a flying bison's ass if you thought you were alone. Do you have any idea what this has done? For me?" Azula asked.  
"For you? What about Mai?" Zuko asked.   
"Shut up about Mai! For five seconds think of someone other than her. Gods...I could kill you I swear." Azula paced about in rage. She was so angry that even her shoes were beginning to smolder.   
"Listen, I'm sorry, but there has to be a way-"  
"There is no way out of this Zuko. None! Don't you get it? You're off clean like always and I'm not." If Azula had it in her, and her anger hadn't turned to despair, she'd have shaken him by the shoulders until he had whiplash. "I don't get choices. I never have. I had something good for once in my life and it's gone."   
"You would have had to marry eventually," Zuko stammered.  
"But he knows now. We can't pull anymore wool over his eyes. There was at least a chance to make things work despite the arrangements but that's gone now and it's because of you," Azula breathed. Her throat was tight with emotion and before she could hear another word from Zuko she left, and if the palace hadn't felt like a prison before it did now.   
Rushing through the halls, she managed to slip out one of the back gates and set off down the road to the city. She needed to get away. She couldn't handle being in that empty place. So Azula walked, and she walked for a long time until the sun had begun to settle on the horizon and she'd stumbled upon a secluded lake.   
For once she was alone, completely and totally alone. Slumping over onto the damp ground she closed her eyes. The soft breeze, the sound of the leaves to nearby trees, and the feeling of a nightly chill settling in managed to take her mind away from the impending doom she felt inside.  
She wasn't sure how long she'd stayed like that but eventually Azula turned her attention to the lake. It was tempting, but not in a good way. Though it's pull was too much to resist and after a brief moment of contemplation she entered the water, disregarding the fact that she was still dressed. It was cold, as the sun had finally gone to sleep, but the numbness was almost a relief. In fact, she contemplated swimming out to the deepest part and sinking to the bottom. Maybe then things would be easier. But before she could invest too much into the idea, the sound of feet on soft ground alerted her of someone else though she recognized those footsteps anywhere. Even the frantic splashing of water was only fitting for the acrobat who trudged out to where Azula stood and enveloped her in a relieved hug.   
"How did you know I was here?" Azula asked, her voice fainter than the breeze.  
"I heard you yelling at Zuko. I wanted to see if you were okay when I saw you slip out the back of the palace. It took me a while but I got here," the acrobat panted, still out of breath from her travels. "You were so upset, I worried you were going to do something-"  
"I wanted to," Azula admitted. "Why do you think I'm all the way out here?"  
"Don't talk like that, please," Ty Lee begged. Her breath made small clouds in the cold air. "I can't lose you."  
"You'll have to. Zuko-" Azula couldn't finish. Her expression was one of such pain and conflict it broke Ty Lee's heart. "I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him hurt like I am. I don't want to go back. I can't-I can't do it. I thought I could. But I was young and stupid and I'm not that strong."   
"It's okay," Ty Lee promised, resting her forehead against Azula's. She was well aware of the fact that her feet had lost all feeling, but somehow that didn't matter. "We don't have to."  
"I'm the princess. I have responsibilities," Azula frowned.   
"Maybe, but you don't have to go back tonight. Or tomorrow. As long as they don't know we're here nothing can happen," the acrobat smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.  
"If you think my father won't burn down the entire kingdom just to find me you're wrong. And when he does he will kill you without hesitation," Azula insisted. Her eyes were dark and her expression serious. As much as Ty Lee wanted to believe Azula was wrong, she couldn't.   
"But I can't-I can't pretend that I don't care about you. I can't pretend that I love Zuko. I'm not good at lying Azula. If I go back-" Ty Lee was cut short by a firm kiss.   
"You will be fine. You will be seen as nothing more than an unfortunate victim in the game. I'll make sure of it. No one will hurt you," Azula promised.  
"But that doesn't change this," the acrobat croaked. "I don't care if they hate me. I just want you."   
"I know," Azula smiled sadly, "and I am so sorry you can't."   
"Tomorrow-"  
"Tomorrow you need to be strong and pretend that everything we ever said, did, or even thought doesn't exist," Azula instructed, aware of Ty Lee's shivering from the cold.   
"There's still tonight," the acrobat reminded. "I don't want to think about tomorrow until the sun comes up."   
"Okay," Azula nodded, drawing her lover close. "I won't mention it."   
"Thank you," Ty Lee sniffled, hiding her face in the princess' neck. The two lingered for a moment until Ty Lee's teeth began to chatter. Without saying a word, Azula picked the acrobat up and headed for the band of dry land about the lake. Ty Lee latched onto her like a child.   
As Azula made her way onto the soft layer of gravel she gently coaxed the acrobat down. Ty Lee's small noise of protest was cut short by a gentle kiss and a surprisingly warm hand settling on her cheek. Despite herself, she leaned into the touch.   
"Don't cry," Azula whispered against her lips. "I don't want that to be our last moment together. Okay?"  
"Okay," Ty Lee nodded, finding those reassuring gold eyes and in them a tender fire of love and affection.   
It seemed that some unspoken agreement passed between them, and Ty Lee found Azula's lips once more. They were soft as always, and the princess' kiss was strong. There was no more hesitation in it. Not like there used to be when her lips would tremble and her kisses were softer than a touch of butterfly wings.   
Yet shaking arms wrapped about a slender torso and the princess held her acrobat close finding the pressure of another body against hers comforting. Despite her best efforts, Azula couldn't help but recall all the times the person she was holding had grounded her in times of weightless despair. Now, she was doing it again. A selfless body with a selfish captor keeping it close.   
Breaking away for a brief breath of air, Azula was caught by an open mouthed kiss from Ty Lee. Warm breaths mixed together in the cold air making puffs of mist dance about in the night sky.   
Calloused hands settled upon warm cheeks drawing out another lengthy kiss while slender hands gripped the fabric of royal clothes. A shiver passed through the acrobat as a soft breeze reminded her of the cold water still damp on her skin and clothes, though she ignored the violence of the wilderness around her to capture the soft pale skin of Azula's neck.   
Lips still parted from the remnants of a kiss, the princess let her eyes close and her head fall slightly forward as the acrobat traversed her skin settling briefly at a pulse point. With a shaky breath, Azula caught hold of her lover's chin and angled Ty Lee's lips back to meet hers. The kiss was far less elegant than before, it was hurried, and Azula found herself succumbing to the urgency of the night.   
The princess' mouth fell upon a sharp collar bone in one fell swoop sending goosebumps across Ty Lee's arms. Whispers of breath danced over her cool skin creating an oddly intoxicating sensation. While Azula remained preoccupied, Ty Lee collected some of her senses to momentarily catch hold of Azula's hand and unfasten the wrist guard. It clattered to the ground closely followed by its counterpart. Then, as the princess paused, nose hovering by a shoulder where she'd haphazardly tugged down the collar of Ty Lee's shirt, the acrobat stripped away the armor settled atop Azula's shoulders.   
As the garment fell, the princess seemed to grow lighter despite its weight being quite small. Ty Lee always wondered if Azula felt trapped in there, and it appeared she was right. The princess had lived most of her life horribly restricted even down to her attire.   
But the acrobat's thoughts were smothered as fingertips trailed delicately across the exposed section of her back. They slipped over the ridges of her spine to nestle beneath a pink shirt where short nails dug slightly between two flexible shoulders.   
In turn, Ty Lee let her hands wander back to Azula's top where she fumbled with the fastenings until they gave way. Taking the hint as cold air brushed over her torso, the princess shed her top but she didn't toss it aside. Instead she sprawled it out across the thin layer of gravel, and in one motion captured the acrobat by the waist and settled her atop the garment.   
A soft laugh fell from Ty Lee's lips but she was more than happy at the gesture because having Azula so close left no more room for the cold. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Ty Lee's gaze wandered over Azula's bare torso before she found herself looking back into those captivating eyes. They were curious, wild like, uncertain, but gentle all at the same time.   
Sparing the princess a small smile, Ty Lee wriggled free of her own top earning a breathy laugh from Azula. A lopsided smile flashed across the acrobat's face for mere seconds before she was leaving a trail of hot kisses across Azula's shoulder. In turn, Azula let her hands wander. Her palms skimmed over a strong stomach feeling the muscles move beneath her touch, to travel the tiny valleys of Ty Lee's ribs, and finally settle upon tender flesh that momentarily broke the acrobat's assault.   
When Azula paused, Ty Lee gently grasped her wrist applying slight pressure. The gesture was reassuring enough for Azula to remain where she was, making careful work of the acrobat's chest. On occasion, a breathy sigh would brush against her ear and the arch of a back would bring the acrobat ever closer.   
Nails biting into the bandages that still lingered on Azula's chest, Ty Lee tried her best to tear them away. After a moment of struggling, Azula sat back on her heels and slowly stripped them away mildly aware of half lidded eyes drinking in her appearance.   
As soon as Azula moved to settled back atop the acrobat, warm kisses decorated her chest sending rods of fire down her spine. A sharp hiss of air passed through clenched teeth as Ty Lee gained confidence and with it her intensity of affection increased.   
Shifting slightly beneath the princess, Ty Lee settled her heels against the ground and propped herself up onto an elbow for better leverage at kissing the princess. However brief it was, Azula faltered, becoming aware of the sturdy leg nestled between hers. The pressure, the contact, and the warmth was enough to send new signals of strange pleasure to her brain. She'd never experienced something so intense come from something so insignificant.   
Then, as the acrobat surged upwards to wrap both arms snuggly about Azula, the princess couldn't contain the purr like noise that resonated from her throat as she settled firmly against the acrobat. As if it was her plan all along, Ty Lee smiled cheekily as her hands tucked loose strands of hair behind Azula's ears.   
Breathing deeply, Azula moved in to eliminate the cheeky smile with a rough kiss. Her teeth scraped against soft lips and her tongue entered into the fray. However, as the acrobat's hands gripped sharp hips Azula's brain gave in to a sudden urge that enveloped her like a tidal wave.   
A hesitant shift of the hips lead to a steady rhythm that only worsened the fire in her body rather than easing it. Eventually, the motion became unbearable. There was something about it that was entirely too pleasing and aggravating. As if there was something more that could be done.   
And as if sensing the dilemma within Azula's brilliant mind, Ty Lee withdrew her leg much to Azula's distaste. But without much of an apology, the acrobat abandoned the remnants of her clothing. A hungry stare tracked her movements but even when she settled down again, Azula remained still until Ty Lee have a gentle tug at Azula's waist band.   
"Are you sure?" Azula asked, expression impossibly vulnerable. She'd sworn to never do this with anyone, had hated the idea for so long, but somehow it seemed right in this moment-but she needed to be sure.   
"Yes," Ty Lee nodded, "are you?"   
"Only because it's you," Azula admitted, feeling her throat tighten. "It could only ever be you."   
Despite the heat of the moment, Ty Lee planted a few sweet and chaste kisses to the princess' lips. "Your heart is so beautiful when you wear it on your sleeve."   
"I wish it could stay that way," Azula smiled sadly, but before she could ruin the moment, she stood and discarded the remnants of her clothes too.   
For once in her life, Azula didn't feel so ashamed of herself anymore, and when she felt the comforting warmth of the acrobat's skin against hers all of her worries suddenly vanished. Giving fair warning, Azula settled her hands ever so gently upon slender hips and eased into the acrobat with surprising self control because after the first two seconds her body was screaming at her to forget herself.   
A hiss of breath slipped through Ty Lee's teeth, and she tensed for impossibly long.   
"I'm sorry," Azula whispered, pressing a light kiss to the acrobat's furrowed brow.   
"Don't be," Ty Lee shook her head, slowly relaxing with a prolonged sigh. "I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?" Azula worried.   
"Yeah," Ty Lee promised, giving a small smile as her arms wrapped lightly about the princess. With a nod, Azula let herself relax too, and she gave a hesitant roll of the hips. Though Ty Lee squirmed ever so slightly in discomfort she gave no protests, and after the fifth or sixth time it began to feel natural and Azula found herself lost forever in the moment.   
She was aware of nails biting into the skin between her shoulder blades, aware of the soft whispers of her name or other words she didn't care to process, and the red lips that left a trail of electricity wherever they went. But most surprising for Azula was how intoxicating each roll of the hips was. The sensation of being so close to someone, the feeling of friction on her skin, and the gentle pressure around her which seemed to grow with each movement of the hips made the surrounding world vanish in its entirety, and all the while she found it impossible to understand how she'd managed to go her whole life until now without ever experiencing something so mind numbing.   
But each time Azula thought she'd figured things out, thought that was the best it could get, she found something new. Going fast then slow was somehow pleasurable enough to send a violent shiver down her spine, or how small movements interrupted by larger ones could make her momentarily forget how to breath. It was an interesting game of confusion, pleasure, and curiosity.  
Then, perhaps, most startling was the sensation of the acrobat's walls fluttering against her. Part of her subconscious leapt in a frenzy at the new information and despite herself, Azula didn't hold back on anything anymore. She was aware of her own movements but it was oddly a detached experience. Like she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to, because suddenly, arms were wrapped tightly about her shoulders, a face was hidden in her neck, a back arched, legs tightened around her waist, and the acrobat was trembling from head to toe against her.   
For a brief moment, Azula wanted to comfort her but the feeling of pressure in her stomach was becoming insufferable, and though she was aware of Ty Lee's plight she found herself surging forward almost desperately until at last something seemed to snap and the fire within her was gone.   
It was almost like seeing white in that moment, the way lightning radiated through her veins, and her body trembled with such relief and pleasure she could barely keep from collapsing. Sucking in sharp breathes, the princess' senses slowly returned as she came down from whatever high she'd just experienced with a few slow, timid thrusts. Meanwhile, Ty Lee remained tense but only for a moment more. She gave in with a sigh and seemingly fell apart in a moment of exhaustion and tired limbs.   
A soft moan fell upon Azula's shoulder as she nestled her face further into he princess' neck. Silence fell between them for some time before Ty Lee managed to look sleepily at the princess. "I love you."   
"I love you too," Azula smiled faintly, letting her fingers fall gently upon tender lips where Ty Lee captured her hand to press a kiss against her palm.   
— — —  
Azula woke to the feeling of the sun igniting her veins. It was morning, but it was a special kind of morning because Ty Lee was still there, tangled up with her, eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling in a moment of peace. But Azula could feel the dread setting in already. As much as she didn't want to wake the acrobat she knew it was a necessity.   
Stirring Ty Lee from her sleep, she was greeted by a soft kiss that nearly missed her lips. For a moment, Azula felt like her heart would shatter. She wanted the sleepy girl with every fiber of her being whether it be intimately, emotionally, or physically. Yet the words she didn't want to say tumbled free, "You should go."   
"Just a moment more," Ty Lee mumbled, drawing in a sharp breath and with it Azula's scent.   
"You can't afford it," Azula warned, but as she spoke she stroked soft hair in the morning light knowing it very well could be the last time she ever got to. "You return home and I will be there a handful of hours later. Tell them you heard Zuko and I yelling. You grew worried and went to investigate when you saw me leave in a hurry. Insist that you were worried for a friend and spent all night trying to find me. When it went dark you found a place to stay. If they ask which place say your were too tired to pay attention or remember. Play the victim and it will keep you alive. Pretend all that has happened was Mai and Zuko. Understand?"  
"'Zula," Ty Lee sighed, and by the flutter of eye lashes against her shoulder Azula knew the acrobat was trying hard not to cry. "What about you?"  
"I will say that I was hurt to find out my brother was flirting with Mai. I'll play the part like I must, but I will downplay Zuko's role. I'll claim that he was merely tired, looking for a friend to help him in his troubles while he gets closer to taking the throne, and that he mistook his feelings for Mai as being more than they were." Azula decided.   
"Will Ozai believe it?" Ty Lee wondered.   
"He will...for his own sanity he will," Azula assured. "Now, go."   
With a silent air of grief, the acrobat abandoned her place beside the princess and collected her clothes. Azula noticed that despite their escapades the previous night she hadn't left a single mark on Ty Lee's body. The idea made her proud in an odd way. She hadn't hurt her.   
Though Ty Lee dressed slowly, she remained quiet as she edged her way to the brush outside the lake. With a long sad look back at the princess she turned on her heel and abandoned the lake. Azula would be lying if she said it didn't hurt, or that she didn't feel a crushing emptiness at the prospect of what was to come. But it was inevitable. Just like the sun rising.   
— — —  
No more than two weeks from her night at the lake Azula found herself alone with Mai. An awkward silence befell them. It was there wedding night and neither had moved from heir opposite side of the room. Azula sat at the window sill peering into the courtyard. She couldn't even look at Mai because she knew the questions that would come. Whatever happened that night was up to Azula, and she felt like a monster all over again.   
"Azula-"  
"Don't," Azula shook her head, "have the bed. I'll take the floor."  
"That's not what I meant," Mai sighed, though she made no move towards the princess.   
"What is it then?" Azula asked, finally tearing her eyes from the moonlit flowers below.   
"Are you okay?" Mai asked, and despite the awkwardness of their situation, Mai, good natured Mai, wore the expression of a deeply concerned friend.   
"When have I ever been okay?" Azula asked, a smile twitching at her lips. "From the moment I was born I was never okay. It's almost funny when you think about it."  
"When you left," Mai sighed, eyes falling to the floor. "Zuko and I worried you wouldn't come back. Which leads me to ask...given the circumstances ...why did you?"  
"I may live the rest of my life hating the choice I made to come back here," Azula started, "but I would never leave you to be slaughtered by my father for a mistake I made. I may break things but I will fix them when I must. Now, go to sleep. I know you wake early and it's late as it is."   
With a curt nod, Mai left the princess alone in the room while she changed. Azula's gaze fell back to the courtyard where she found the slender form of a pink angel weeping. She never knew anyone could look so beautiful when dressed in such despair. "Oh, Ty Lee, you should have stayed away from me like everyone else. At least they understood what kind of pain comes with loving me."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a second chapter to this/a sequel was commissioned. So here you go I hope you enjoy!

Azula knew she should have written to Zuko, knew he'd be less reactionary if she had, but the problem came with explaining. No matter how many times she tried to write something down it never ended up sounding right. All the while it ate her up inside. He deserved to know, and it wasn't like she wasn't trying to tell him, it was just...difficult.  
"Sol," Mai warned, giving the young boy a meaningful look as he attempted to place his sister's foot in his mouth. "Do not eat Cyra's toes."   
Azula was pulled from her thoughts at the commotion and glanced over to where the twins, not yet a year old, were rolling about on the carpet floor. She'd been examining something her father had asked her to translate but zero progress had been made. "Sol, what did she say?"  
The infant looked wide eyed at both of his parents before seemingly deciding that he should not, in fact, use his sister's foot as a chew toy. Cyra on the other hand, was giving her brother a permanent frowny face. One Mai had perfected ages ago and one that the little girl seemed to have inherited.   
"You were thinking," Mai noted, disentangling the twins from one another.   
"Zuko's coming home this evening," Azula explained, unable to make eye contact. Instead, she nervously shuffled the papers in her lap.   
"He'll understand," Mai promised.   
"I would like to give him that sort of credit but I can't," Azula sighed, finally raising her eyes to meet Mai's. "He's impulsive."  
"I know," Mai nodded, keeping her sleeve from Sol's open mouth. "Someone must be getting ready to show their teeth."  
As if to accentuate the point, Sol opened his mouth wider and gummed his own fist. Cyra continued to look at him like he had two heads. It was amusing to say the least.   
"Cyra, are you too much of a lady to copy your brother?" Azula asked, sparing her daughter a small smile. Cyra's lips twitched into a tiny grinNed response. "That's what I thought."   
"Get her too excited and she'll start sparking," Mai warned. "I learned that the hard way."  
"That explains why her crib was slightly scorched," Azula stifled a laugh.   
"The results of tickling her," Mai explained.   
"Yes, well, Sol gets tickled and practically poops fire," Azula smirked. "Last time we had a babysitter that is."   
"I would pay to see what Ty Lee's face had looked like," Mai grinned. "The thought of it is almost funny enough."   
Sol giggled like he knew they were talking about him. Already, Azula knew he'd be the trouble maker of the two. He just couldn't contain himself. Both in a diaper and out.   
"Well, I'm not getting anywhere with these," Azula decided, "I'll be back in a moment."  
Mai gave a curt nod as Azula journeyed to her study to set the papers aside for later. She just couldn't focus knowing Zuko was bound to arrive at any moment. Even now the thought of it made her stomach coil with nerves.   
So wrapped up in her own world, Azula barely noticed the acrobat reaching over her desk. Of course, in typical Ty Lee fashion, she froze like she was caught stealing gold. "Just grabbing ink."  
"Take as much as you want, I'm incapable of being productive today," Azula huffed. She earned a sympathetic smile in response. It was no secret to Ty Lee that the reason behind Azula's short temper, inability to focus, and anxiety was Zuko. The only oblivious person was Ozai but that might as well be considered a blessing.   
"If you need me to I can translate those. I'd be much slower than you but...I have nothing else to worry over," the acrobat offered. Azula nearly agreed when she remembered it was best not to. Swallowing tightly she politely refused the offer.   
"Thank you...it's an appreciated offer," Azula tried to offer a smile but it looked more like a grimace. She hated this dance they did. It wasn't them. It wasn't how things were or how they were supposed to be. It was awkward, painful, and frankly sad.   
"Alright," Ty Lee nodded, taking the small container of ink and moving carefully around Azula. Yet their elbows brushed and it would go unnoticed to anyone else but Azula. All she ever had to look forward to were stupid elbow touches.   
Then again, the twins were no lump of coal. She loved them. How could she not? They didn't have a choice in the matter and so she tried to love them the best she could. Love them like the arrangement never happened and this was how things had always been.   
It wasn't too hard, because at the end of the day Azula cared about Mai. She did. She was a friend, someone who'd always been there for her, someone familiar and kind and caring. Even someone she held near and dear to her heart. So seeing the small resemblances of Mai in Cyra and Sol were worth while, but there was always the persistent what if. A what if that would never be answered.   
There were even times that Azula considered meeting Ty Lee in that secret place like they had so long ago. Considered living on the edge but it wasn't possible. She couldn't do it. Even though those desires lingered and there were times she felt like she was on fire because of them. Ever since she'd slept with the acrobat she'd become painfully aware of the demands her body often made. Ones she couldn't fulfill or ones she didn't want to.  
What was worse, Mai knew of it. There was only so much you could hide when you shared your quarters with someone else. And though Azula tried to keep Mai out of her private life, she couldn't. She couldn't hide those moments when a runaway thought led to unexpected arousal and the only way to forget about it was to sink into a bath so cold her body went numb along with the thoughts.   
And Mai, bless her heart, had offered on more than one occasion to ease Azula's troubles but the princess refused. She refused the moment she found out about the twins. Until then, it hadn't been much of a choice. Her father was demanding the next generation and it wasn't like Zuko was in a rush to provide. It wouldn't matter anyways, Ozai wanted strong benders. Her offspring not Zuko's.   
In truth, it'd been much more of a chore. One she didn't look forward to but it was necessary all the same. It broke her heart to think about it. What her parentage had brought onto herself and those around her.   
What she would have given to go back in time and stop Ozai from ever siring her was immeasurable. Her life? Her limbs? Her bending? All of it. She'd give it all if need be.   
"There's word from the dock," Mai spoke from behind Azula nearly startling her. The princess spun about to see both infants tucked snugly beneath each of Mai's arms. "He's a few hours out."   
"Right," Azula nodded. "Well, then we should probably get them off to bed."   
Cyra yawned nearly on queue but Sol was infatuated by Mai's ear and kept trying to stick his fingers in it.   
"He's like a baboon," Mai joked, passing the baby boy over to Azula.  
"Hey little monkey, it's time to go to sleep," she whispered, watching his eyes dart about curiously. He was so full of wonder and awe that Azula herself was amazed. She wondered if she'd been this curious as a baby. "Do you want a story?"   
Sol stretched his chubby little arms over head and settled his cheek on Azula's shoulder. Cyra was already on the verge of passing out in Mai's arms.   
"I take that as a yes from him," Mai mused. Azula laughed to herself and followed Mai out of the room to the adjoining one where the twin's crib sat.   
Rocking slightly on her feet, Azula started a story about an explorer who was searching far and wide for a long lost earth kingdom city. The explorer wanted to discover all of the earth kingdom's ancient secrets. Ones lost over time.   
With each word of her story, Sol's eyelids got heavier and heavier until he was slumbering peacefully and drooling on her shoulder. "I never get to finish."   
"When they're older you will," Mai laughed. "My baby brother became a pain to put to sleep when he got to two years of age. Took nearly three stories before he was out."   
"I can always bore them with an art of war book," Azula mused, setting Sol carefully in the crib beside his sister. While one was curled up on herself, the other was sleeping with his arms over head like the police had asked to see his hands. "Wow, he looks guilty even while sleeping."   
"Better teach him to break that habit," Mai joked. Azula smiled faintly in return. Ever since the twins Mai had been more keen on talking, and telling a few jokes when need be, or even smiling when it wasn't socially required. She wore her frown and blank expression even less. At least some good had come from it all.   
"When he's here," Azula asked, breaking the ice on what they were both really nervous for, "should we be the first to greet him? Should we let him come here first? Do we bring the twins?"  
"I don't know," Mai admitted. "I think it would be best to meet him first. I don't want him to feel like we lured him into a sense of security. As for the twins, better to do it earlier rather than later. Break the news as soon as possible."   
"I just worry if it'll be safe-"  
"Ty Lee will come with us. She loves them like her own and it'll look good to your father if she does," Mai decided. Should anything go awry either of us can intervene."   
"Seems logical," Azula agreed.   
"I'll go tell her," Mai sighed, leaving the room. In the silence, Azula lingered and watched the sleeping twins with care. Their faces were so peaceful and they looked so innocent. She could stare at them all day if allowed to. For a moment she considered removing them from the crib just so she could hold them but thought better of it. They were always fussy upon waking.   
"See you when you wake," Azula whispered, gently running a hand over each of their heads.   
— — —  
Zuko had just got past the palace gates when Azula noticed him. She was trying to contain Cyra and Sol to the grass instead of the hard stone path. The last thing she needed was for them to have bruises. They could get rough at times.   
"Sol, stop trying to eat the grass," Mai groaned, peering into her son's mouth in hopes she managed to stop him before he digested anything. Cyra on the other hand was still asleep only instead of in a crib she was laying curled up on Ty Lee's stomach soaking in the warm sun. In truth, Cyra could probably sleep through an earthquake.   
"What...what is this?" Zuko asked, eyes narrowing as he took in the information: both obvious and subtle details. Then his eyes met Azula's.  
She was hesitant to approach him but there was little she could do to avoid the encounter. She said nothing until she was directly in front of her brother.   
"Please, don't make a scene. I can explain everything you just have to-"  
"You slept with her?" Zuko whispered furiously.   
"Y-Yes, but-"  
"What do you mean but?" Zuko asked. Gold eyes smoldering in anger. "She wouldn't-you made her do it didn't you?"  
"What?! No!" Azula's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "I would never!"  
"You expect me to believe that? You waited until I left didn't you? So I couldn't do anything about it?" Zuko demanded, fists smoking. Azula's brow furrowed as she took in his hateful appearance.   
"Zuko, I'm warning you-if you try anything I won't hesitate to retaliate," Azula spoke evenly, a cold edge to her voice as she stepped back into a loose stance.  
"Do not play the victim here. I don't care what father wanted. You had a choice!" Zuko glared. "You told me you would never-"  
"I know what I said," Azula's voice wavered slightly. In the back of her mind she was aware of the two helpless beings not far from where they stood.   
Whatever words Zuko wanted to say seemed to fail him and instead he lashed out. Azula was quick to duck the punch. Blocking his arm she moved for control of his head. If she could put him in a headlock his air would be cut off and his chi wouldn't respond.   
As if sharing the same thought, Zuko managed to hook his other arm about Azula's torso and shoved her into the ground. She had half a mind to let her anger take over and show him his place but she refrained. She wasn't going to fight him like this.   
Though her breath hitched at the impact, she managed to swipe Zuko's feet out from under him. While she got her bearings again, Zuko had managed to catch his balance, and the prince moved to land another blow. Intercepting the blade of fire jutting from the end of his fist, Azula pinned Zuko's arm to his chest, but fire seared her palm as she grasped his fist. He'd lit his whole hand aflame.  
Giving a cry of pain she stared down in surprise at the already blistered skin. She hadn't expected him to truly hurt her.   
"Enough!" Zuko was knocked flat on his rear as Mai intervened. Azula couldn't shake the pain from her hand, but she was also aware of both Sol and Cyra crying up a storm. Gritting her teeth, Azula left Mai to handle Zuko and went to comfort her children who were currently huddled against Ty Lee.   
Azula wanted to hold them, comfort them too, but considering the wound to her hand she had to settle with sitting down and using her good arm to pull them into her lap.   
"How bad is it?" Ty Lee worried. Azula was too overwhelmed to think clearly and without hesitation held her hand out for the acrobat to see. "I'll be back. Stay put."   
Azula nodded, and focused not on the discussion Zuko was having with Mai, but on gently wiping away the tears of Sol and Cyra while reassuring them with light kisses on their heads or cheeks.   
Ty Lee came back shortly later and set to work on fixing up Azula's wound. The princess said nothing at first, didn't even realize what the acrobat was doing until she'd finished, and muttered a bashful, "Thank you."   
"Of course," Ty Lee nodded. "Can't hold both of them with one hand can you?"   
"I suppose not," Azula smiled faintly. She held the acrobat's gaze a moment too long and shyly looked away.  
— — —  
"Don't speak," Mai ordered, as Zuko got to his feet looking dumbfounded. "Listen."   
"You don't have to explain I know-"  
"No, you don't," Mai frowned. "You made an assumption and in doing so you not only burnt your sister you happened to terrify my kids."  
This seemed to snap Zuko back to realty. His gaze wandered to where Azula sat with the crying infants as she tried to soothe them. It was hard for him to come to terms with that fact that Azula had sired them. That after all this time it was her who had given Mai a family and not him like he used to dream of.  
"I'm sorry," Zuko cleared his throat, "you can say whatever you want. I won't interject."   
"Your father was getting impatient while you were away. To the point that I couldn't go anywhere without him asking me questions. Questions he shouldn't be asking. Had I slept with Azula? Did it work? Was I pregnant? Blah blah blah. But it wasn't just me. He kept pestering her and you should have...you should have seen her Zuko." Though she tried, Mai couldn't keep her voice from cracking. Just the memory of it was enough to make her sad. "She looked so sick. She was worrying herself to death. She wasn't eating like she should, she was like-it was like she wasn't here."  
"You did it out of pity?" Zuko winced.  
"No, I did it for survival. For both of us. You think Ozai still doesn't have suspicions about us? If we didn't-if I hadn't asked her to-to sleep with me chances are I'd be dead and she would too," Mai explained.   
"You asked her?" Zuko stammered.  
"Yes," Mai nodded. "The night after we married she slept on the floor. She did that for two weeks before I convinced her it was fine to share a bed. She is riddled with guilt over the whole thing. She always asks before doing anything. Can I sit next to you? Is it okay if I help you with this? Am I making you uncomfortable? And it's all over silly things like fixing a broken chair, sitting right beside me on a couch, or if she's using the washroom at the same time I am to brush her teeth. Do you know what she was like when I proposed the idea? Frantic. I swear I nearly killed her with a panic attack. Let alone when the first time didn't work. She was so miserable. Don't think for a second either of us enjoyed it."   
"I didn't know," Zuko admitted, "and I'm sorry. I just-it's hard for me..."  
"I know. It's hard on everyone but right now there's nothing anyone can do to fix it. Cyra and Sol exist. I love them because they're mine. Azula loves them because they're hers. Do you fault us for that?" Mai asked.   
"No," Zuko shook his head. "They're of your blood. You carried them. You have every right to."   
"What about Azula?"  
"I," Zuko paused, swallowing tightly. "I don't know. I'm overwhelmed right now. I-can we talk later? Please?"  
"Fine," Mai nodded, stepping aside and letting him pass.   
"Hey Zuko," Ty Lee greeted, trying to ease the mood with a small wave. The prince ignored her. It made Azula furious but she said nothing. She didn't know what their relationship was like but she could sense the sadness in Ty Lee's heart. Could see it as she let her hand fall to her lap.   
"Are they okay?" Mai asked.   
"Yes," Azula nodded, "they were just frightened. That's all."   
"Thank you Ty Lee," Mai smiled faintly. "I didn't think I'd have to intervene."   
"No worries," the acrobat smiled. "Besides they're cute."  
"They are, aren't they?" Mai laughed, carefully collecting one of the twins and helping Azula to her feet. Ty Lee booped each baby on the nose before running off most likely to deal with Zuko. Or at least look like she was excited to see him.  
"What did he say?" Azula asked.   
"He's...he's not taking it well," Mai admitted. She caught the devastated look on Azula's face and the sight of it made her sad. "I tried Azula. I tried to tell him it wasn't you. That it was me. I told him how you hated it, how sick you were, and how much it hurt you but..."  
"It's okay," Azula forced a smile. "It's okay, I don't blame him. He's right you know. It is my fault...but I'm okay with it."   
Mai didn't believe her for a second, even as Azula headed back inside. She turned her attention to little Cyra. "Your mother is hurting. What do we do? Huh, Cyra? You got an answer or are you just going to make spit bubbles?"   
Cyra blew a raspberry.   
"That's what I thought," Mai sighed, kissing her daughter on the head.   
— — —  
"Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, entering their room hesitantly.  
"I don't need a lecture from you too!" Zuko snapped, unpacking his bags in a frenzy. The servants must have brought them inside a while ago.   
"I'm not going to give a lecture," Ty Lee mumbled, keeping her distance for the time being. "I just wanted to know if you were okay?"  
"Why would you care?" Zuko asked, tossing aside an empty bag.   
"Because you're my friend," Ty Lee stammered, "and friends look out for each other."  
"Well you know what Ty Lee? I'm not okay. It's not Mai that I'm angry at. It's not the babies I'm mad at. I'm pissed off at my sister," Zuko grumbled.   
"You know it isn't-"  
"Her fault? Yeah, I got that," Zuko interrupted. Ty Lee was quick to close her mouth. "But you can't honestly tell me it doesn't make you mad, foaming at the mouth angry, that those kids are Mai's. Not yours! Mai's."  
"I love them Zuko," Ty Lee mumbled.   
"How? How can you love those kids when they aren't yours and they should've been?" He demanded, looking at her for the first time since she'd entered the room.   
"How could I hate something Azula loves?" Ty Lee asked.   
"That's what I thought. You don't get it. You're so caught up in this believe that someday everything's going to work out and you'll get to fuck my sister again and forget this ever happened. That's not how it works!" Zuko yelled.   
"You're scaring me right now," Ty Lee whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes.   
"Yeah? Well grow up!" Zuko fumed. "Stop being a little kid because you're not."   
With that, he turned his back to her and continued his rampage of unpacking. Wiping furiously at her eyes, Ty Lee left him with his anger and made her way towards the palace exit when she ran straight into the one person she didn't really want to see at the moment. "Move, Azula."  
"What's wrong?" The princess frowned. Her immediate hesitation at the unexpected contact disappeared in an instant. She had forgotten herself in an instant at the sight of Ty Lee's tears.  
"Nothing," the acrobat protested, "I'm fine. Okay? You-you shouldn't be-" but Ty Lee's sentence never got completed. Azula was quick to scan the hallway and pull the acrobat into an empty room.   
"Did he hurt you?" She asked, scanning the crying girl for injuries.   
"No," Ty Lee shook her head. "No, he wouldn't. He didn't. He just...he's so angry. I told him I was scared and he told me I was being childish. That I needed to grow up. But I'm not childish. I'm not. I just want him to be okay! I want you to be okay. I want Mai to be okay, and Cyra, and Sol. But-“  
"But are you okay?" Azula asked, wiping hurriedly at Ty Lee's cheeks to dry them of their tears. The acrobat said nothing, she just shook her head 'no.' Azula instinctively pulled her into a hug as Ty Lee cried into her shoulder. They stayed like that for impossibly long before the acrobat's tears ran dry and she was left with broken words as the remnants of her sobs became nothing more then a spasm of the diaphragm.   
"He isn't the same. He's so bitter. I try to cheer him u-up an-and make him happy but he ignores me. I don-n't ask him to like me. I don't ask anythin-ng of him. But he says things...and they h-hurt". Ty Lee struggled to get her thoughts out and all the while she couldn't meet Azula's eyes.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" The princess asked.  
"What could you do?" Ty Lee asked. "I don't want you to hate him. Please don't hate him. He's hurting-"  
"That doesn't excuse what he does to you. That doesn't excuse any of it. My father has spent his whole life hurting other people because he feels that someone wounded him a long time ago," Azula spoke firmly, "and now he's doing the same to you. Verbal abuse is still abuse."   
A lightbulb seemed to go off in Ty Lee's mind at the last remark. Her expression fell as reality set in. "I-I've been keeping a lot from you."   
"I know," Azula nodded. "I could see it in your eyes. Do you want to tell me?"   
"Please?" Ty Lee asked. Azula gave a curt nod and the two sat beside each other on the floor.   
"Start from the beginning," Azula encouraged.   
"The night you married Mai he didn't say anything. He didn't talk to me, look at me, and I didn't expect him to. But then on our way back from the wedding he stopped me. He held up a ring and said 'this wasn't supposed to be for you but I don't have a choice. Put it on and don't take it off. Now go before I say something I shouldn't.' I listened, but there were things I wanted to tell him." Ty Lee paused to collect her thoughts. "But I didn't. I didn't tell him."  
"Tell him what?" Azula asked. She recalled the same night and how she spotted Ty Lee crying her heart out in the garden.   
But Azula's question brought on a defensive side to the acrobat. She drew her knees up to her chest and hid her face from view. Azula nearly retracted her question and uttered an apology when a broken sentence fell from the acrobat's lips, "I was pregnant."   
"What?" Azula breathed.  
"I didn't say anything because I was scared, and I knew that it didn't matter anyways because of your father-"  
"What did you do?" Azula worried.  
"What do you think? I couldn't keep it," Ty Lee muttered, finally looking at Azula. She didn't expect to see such a broken set of eyes looking back at her.   
"I'm so sorry," Azula whispered, feeling her throat go dry and the sting of tears in her own eyes. "It's all my fault."   
"No," Ty Lee shook her head, "it's not. Don't think that."  
"And all this time I've had you look after Cyra and Sol," Azula sniffled, trying hard not to cry. “I can’t imagine how that feels.”  
"I love them," Ty Lee mumbled.   
"Why?"   
"Because they're yours," the acrobat answered honestly. "And because they're Mai's. Because I love you and I love Mai."  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are." Azula's words were so quite they'd have been missed if a breeze had floated through the room.   
"And you have no idea how much it hurts knowing that I can't help you," Ty Lee sighed. "Mai told me before anyone else about being pregnant. Told me how you felt and acted. How sick you looked. 'Zula I don't know how you do it. How you can play a game you already lost at."   
"There's people counting on me," the princess explained, "and I have to protect them."   
"You were always good at that. Protecting people," Ty Lee smiled faintly. "Even now."   
"Promise me you'll tell me-and if not me you‘ll tell Mai-when you're hurting," Azula worried. "I know there's more that my brother has said to you-"  
"He said the only reason I acted like I loved Cyra and Sol was so I could fuck you again," Ty Lee mumbled. "You don't think that do you?"  
"Not for a second," Azula promised. "Don't you believe him or his words. If you ever doubt how I feel based on what he says- ask me. Please."   
"Okay," Ty Lee nodded. "And, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just, I worry, and I'm afraid all the time. There's times I wake up and I feel like someone else is there staring at me. That if I'm with you for a second your father will burn me so badly I'm unrecognizable."  
"He doesn't watch as closely as he used to. Not after the twins. His eyes are on them now and I worry he'll start them too young. They're barely ten months old and he's already searching for tutors," Azula sighed.   
"Can you teach them?" Ty Lee asked.   
"I don't know. I would love to," Azula smiled faintly. "But I fear he senses disloyalty in me."   
"Why would he?"  
"Because the more I spend time in the palace the more I long to be anywhere else," Azula explained. "But that's a conversation for another time. We've been here too long. Come, I'll walk you back."   
Ty Lee remained quiet as Azula escorted her back to where she and Zuko stayed. Azula remembered their wedding like it was yesterday. How Ty Lee had mastered the art of pretending while Zuko stared past everything with a fixed gaze.   
After knocking on the door twice, Azula was prepared to kick it in when Zuko finally opened it. His eyes met Azula's first. He held her gaze while stepping aside as if to let Ty Lee in, but the acrobat didn't move.   
"Come on, Ty," Zuko sighed.  
"Are you done being angry?" Azula asked calmly.  
"No," Zuko replied, "but I'm under control. Didn't know she had a body guard now."   
"She may be your wife but she's my friend," Azula frowned.   
"Cut the crap," Zuko snorted, "she's not just your friend. Everyone knows that. It's why she leaves at night. So the both of you can blow off steam and act like nothing happened.”  
"That's not true," Ty Lee stammered. "That's not why I leave."   
"You never feel like sharing," Zuko shrugged, finally looking at her. "I can't help but assume."  
"My father is sick," Ty Lee blurted out. She wasn't sure why it was easy to say now when it wasn't before. She could only guess that Azula's presence gave her the confidence she needed. "He's dying and the guards don't let me leave so I have to sneak out."   
Zuko's expression melted into one of genuine concern and surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I didn't want to trouble you. You've been swamped with a million other things and it's my problem to handle," Ty Lee explained, holding her head up high.   
"You won't ever know how she feels unless you stop being angry about your own problems long enough for her to feel like it's safe to share her burdens too," Azula noted, giving her brother a pointed look before leaving. She hoped he fixed himself up. He could hate her for all she cared but he couldn't hate Ty Lee, or Mai, or Cyra, or Sol. Azula wouldn't stand for it.   
— — —  
"You look worn," Mai noted that night, already in bed and sharpening a thin blade to kill her boredom.   
"It's been a long day," Azula admitted. "Is it alright if I change in he-"  
"Yes," Mai nodded, cutting the question short. Azula faltered a moment before closing her mouth, whatever she had planned to say died on her tongue, and she made her way to the corner of the room. It was like a child in trouble and having to stand in the corner-the whole routine of it.   
Azula faced away so only her back showed, she tried to be as small as possible, and her movements were calculated so that no accidents occurred, so there was never a moment where at least part of her wasn’t covered, and never a moment where she wasn't painfully aware of her own body.   
Mai could hardly bear to watch it every night. She had tried not to, but when Azula's health had gone downhill she used it as an opportunity to spy any hidden wounds self inflicted or not. There was a time she had feared for the princess.   
"Mai?" Azula asked, abandoning the corner at last.   
"Hm?"   
"Did you know Ty Lee was pregnant?" Azula's question surprised Mai but she wasn't about to avoid it.   
"She told me. I was there for her. She told me I couldn't tell you or you'd feel guilty. She was afraid you'd do something foolish and put yourself in danger," Mai sighed. "How did you find out?"   
"She told me. Zuko...he's hurt her. Not physically but emotionally," Azula worried at her bottom lip. "He has a lot of anger and it's being displaced onto her. She ran into me while crying and I couldn't just walk away. I wasn't trying to-"  
"I know. I'd have done the same," Mai assured. "Now get cozy. Hopefully tomorrow is a better day."   
Azula nodded, not used to being invited into bed before asking, but she gladly nestled beneath the covers. She made sure not to touch Mai as she got comfortable, and left a size-able expanse of room between the two of them. As she fell asleep the nagging thought she always wrestled with came floating back into her head. What would she do when the twins were old enough to start asking questions?  
— — —  
Zuko wasn't prepared for the little boy to crawl over to him and tug at his pants. In fact, Zuko was torn between being repulsed and finding it endearing. It wasn't easy. The boy had his sister's eyes, had the same two strands of hair that would inevitably frame his face, and the small smirk that she wore so well. But then there was Mai's nose, the slope of the boy's brow matched hers, and the shape of his face too. Not to mention the slight gleam in his eye that said 'I'm smarter than I look.'   
"Sol," Mai warned, "do not pull down his pants."  
"He does that?" Zuko asked.   
"To his sister at least," Mai sighed, collecting the little boy who gave a grunt of protest. Cyra had rolled onto her back and was smacking to wooden mallets together for fun. Azula occasionally mimicked the rhythm by patting Cyra on the stomach. Each time she did, the little girl devolved into a fit of giggles. In fact, there were times Cyra nearly went red in the face.   
All the while it was strange for Zuko. Seeing his sister so affectionate was new, let alone seeing her smile, or willingly bestow a kiss upon someone's cheek. Yet he couldn't help but get the notion that she didn't love them. She only loved the parts of them that belonged to her.   
Feeling her brother's stare, Azula looked up only to catch his eye and look away. A blush decorated her cheeks. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before. It was odd for both of them.   
When Mai set Sol down again he immediately made a rapid crawl to Zuko. Azula lunged and caught him by the ankle. "Oh no you don't little monkey."   
Sol gave a squeal of delight as she scooped him up and held him to her chest while showering him with kisses. When he managed to turn around he attacked her with a bunch of sloppy opened mouthed kisses. Cyra, excited by the commotion, joined in until Azula was being gummed by two infants that seemed effectively pleased with themselves.   
"And then she died," Mai joked.   
"Who died?" Ty Lee asked, making her way over by walking on her hands. The usual. "Oh my. That really is unfortunate. Death by baby slobber."  
"At least they didn't vomit," Mai noted.  
"Do not jinx me," Azula frowned, hurriedly sitting upright at the idea of baby vomit. Falling onto her butt, Cyra clapped her hands in delight and crawled towards Ty Lee. Once she was close enough she attacked the acrobat's face with opened mouthed kisses.   
Falling over, Ty Lee tried to get away but Mai was quick to plant her foot on the acrobat's stomach.   
"Get her guys!" She encouraged, and Sol was more than happy to give a growl for menacing effect.   
"Mai! Why?" Ty Lee laughed. "Let me up! I'll break your ankles!"  
While the two babies claimed their next victim, Zuko couldn't help but feel out of place. During his time away he had missed something important. He wouldn't be getting that time back.  
"You can play with them," Azula noted, noticing her brother's conflict.   
"No," Zuko shook his head. "This is fine."   
Zuko's aversion was caught by Mai, and he noticed the small falter in her smile. She hid it quickly though. He felt a pang of guilt.   
"WOAH!" Ty Lee cried, as Cyra's shirt burst into flames. "Baby on fire! Baby on fire!"  
"Good god," Azula sighed, quickly collecting Cyra and using her own bending to snuff the flames.   
"Does that usually happen?" Zuko stammered.  
"When they get too excited. Your father tested them before I even held them," Mai explained. "They nearly set the room on fire. He got the strong benders he wanted.”  
"Which means they have a tendency to combust," Ty Lee continued, dusting off flakes of charred fabric from her clothes.   
"Usually when you're involved," Azula teased.  
"To be fair," Mai smirked, "she is very interesting. I mean, it's not everyday a baby meets an acrobat."   
"Thanks Mai," Ty Lee smiled.   
— — —   
But things didn't get easier for Zuko. Even as the twins reached their third birthday he found it difficult to truly bond with them.   
"Zuzu!" Sol declared, bare feet slapping on the floor as he ran naked into the living room. "Hide me! No undies!"  
Diving behind his uncle, Sol squished his naked little frame out of sight.   
"Sol," Mai frowned, following close behind and holding a set of pajamas.  
A set of giggles sounded from behind Zuko.   
"He's behind me," Zuko noted, reaching around and pulling Sol from his hiding spot.  
The boy wailed in frustration. "No fun! You're no fun! He's mean."  
Sol ran to his mother in a fit of tears. He was too upset to even protest putting his clothes on.   
"Hush, he's not mean," Mai soothed, "just helping mommy out."  
"Aunty Ty plays," Sol protested. "She plays all the time."   
"Yes, but that's just who she is," Mai explained, running a hand through his damp hair. "Now come on, it's time for bed."   
Sol took his mother by the hand and sulked off down the hall towards his room. Splitting him and Cyra up had been difficult but they never fell asleep when together. But just as one pair of bare feet left, another set of bare feet hitting the floor alerted him of Cyra running towards him. She was perfectly dressed and her hair was neatly combed.   
She came to a dead stop, placed her arms about his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Uncky."  
Zuko has received the unfortunate nick name when the twins first began speaking. "Did someone put you up to this?"  
"Nope," Cyra shook her head, "I didn't want you to go to bed with no kisses."   
For the first time in a while, Zuko felt a small warmth blossom in his chest. "Thank you Cyra, that's sweet of you. Now, goodnight and off to bed."   
Smiling and quite pleased with herself, Cyra raced down the same hall as her brother to her room across the hall.  
When both kids were sound asleep in bed, Zuko went to retire for the night. He found Azula anxiously pacing about outside. At first he walked past, but then something tugged him back.   
"Hey, uh, you okay?" He asked. Azula paused in her pacing to acknowledge him. "You only pace at night when something really bothers you."   
"It's father."   
"What's new?" Zuko snorted.   
"He won't let me train them," Azula worried. This time she came to a dead stop in her pacing.   
"It's too early anyways," Zuko frowned.   
"I know that," Azula sighed, "but I didn't argue that point in hopes of my being their tutor. If I was, then I could pace them appropriately but he won't hear of it."  
"Well, maybe it'll be someone decent," Zuko offered, but by the way his sister stood with her shoulders curved in, arms wrapped tightly about herself, and her eyes down cast, he knew it was bad.   
"He's training them, Zuko." The princes s' voice broke. "I'm scared. I'm there mother. I'm supposed to protect them and I can't. What he did to me. What he had me do. I'll kill my self if he hurts them like he hurt me."   
"Hey," Zuko frowned, pulling her into a hug. His instincts that came with being a big brother trumped any lingering anger and bitterness that he felt towards his sister. "It'll be okay. There's always another solution."   
"But there isn't. It's father we're talking about here," Azula cried. "And the only way to make sure he doesn't hurt them is to kill him. I can't do that. I can't!"  
"Sh sh sh," Zuko whispered, rubbing her back gently. "We can think of something."  
"It hurts because they're so excited. They have no idea," Azula choked. "They just want to make me proud."  
"I'll see what I can do," Zuko promised.  
— — —  
Azula was more than distraught. She was livid, furious, and frankly enraged. This war Ozai was continuing was a cruel one. It was unfair. It left people homeless and children orphaned. But now he wanted her to leave. To abandon the palace and fight fire with fire on the front lines.   
"Do you have to go Mama?" Sol asked. The five year old had snuck out of bed and tracked down his mother who was in the garden.   
"Sol, what are you doing out of bed?" Azula asked as the little boy walked carefully down the steps and ran over to her with his blanket clutched tightly in one hand.   
"I don't want you to go Mama," Sol whimpered.   
"I don't want to go either," Azula promised, pulling him into a tight hug and lifting him up with ease. "But the Firelord says so, and I must obey."   
"Firelord is stupid," Sol cried, hiding his face in Azula's shoulder.   
"Shhh, we can't say that out loud." Azula warned.  
"But it's true," Sol protested.  
"Bad things happen if you say that. Do you understand me?" Azula insisted. She didn't want to scare him, but he needed to understand the dangers of such words. Sol nodded furiously. "Good. Now I need you to look after Cyra okay? As best as you can. You're her big brother by a whole three minutes."   
"I thought it was four. Must be me," Sol giggled.   
Azula laughed lightly at his joke. "And you help Mom okay?"  
"I will," Sol nodded.   
"Promise though, that if you need to you'll get help from Zuzu. Or if you aren't comfortable with that you'll ask Aunty Ty," Azula straightened his pajama shirt anxiously.   
"I will," Sol said again. "Can I ask something?"  
"Of course," Azula smiled.   
"Do you love Mommy?" Sol tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes were soft, and he seemed to already know the answer.   
"Yes, but it's complicated," Azula worried at her bottom lip. "I'll explain it all when you're older, I promise. For now you're too young to understand no mater how big and smart you are. Just know that I care about all of you."  
"Alright," Sol smiled, satisfied for the time being. As he made himself comfortable in Azula's arms she carried him back to his room and tucked him in. Kissing him on the head she whispered goodnight before crossing the hall to where Cura slept. Shaking the little girl awake ever so gently, Azula was met with two sleep filled eyes.   
"Mama?" Cyra asked. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, honey," Azula shook her head. "I just wanted to kiss you goodnight. I'll be gone by morning."   
"Oh yeah," Cyra frowned, and her bottom lip began to tremble. "When will you be back?"  
"I don't know," Azula admitted, "but I hope it's soon. I'll send letters I promise."   
"Okay," Cyra nodded, but she couldn't keep her voice in check or keep the tears from falling. She kept quite as she cried in Azula's shoulder, her small frame trembling. At last, Cyra had cried herself to sleep and Azula tucked her in as she had Sol.   
Sighing, she ventured to her own room where Mai was awake. Azula's bag was packed and on the desk.   
"I'll write," Azula stated.   
"I know," Mai sighed, setting aside the book she'd been reading to give Azula a bone crushing hug. "Just be careful okay? You're my best friend and I don't want to hear about anything happening to you. Not to mention the kids."   
"I'll be alright," Azula promised, for once letting herself melt into the hug. She wasn't sure if she'd see Mai anytime soon, and while their love wasn't a heart throbbing romance, it was strong none the less. Mai had been part of Azula's life for as long as she could remember. She was a constant and as close to family as could be aside from the marriage thrust upon them. Even without it, without the twins, Azula would care for her.   
"Now get going," Mai sighed, pulling back and passing over Azula's bag.  
"I said goodnight to them. But you'll need to watch Sol. He found me tonight. He was saying things that could get him in trouble. That he hates my father," Azula explained. Mai's brow creased in worry.   
"Thank you," she nodded, "I'll keep an eye on him."  
And although Azula meant to leave then and there she still needed to say a few more goodbyes. First was Zuko. He was busy folding his clothes and Ty Lee wasn't in the room. At Azula's entrance he paused. For a moment neither spoke until Zuko crossed the room and gave her a hug.   
"No matter what you're my little sister and I still care about you. Don't do anything stupid," Zuko laughed.   
"I won't, but promise me you'll look after the twins. Please? If not for me then for Mai. I know you see her in them and maybe you don't like the parts of me they have but don't hold it against them. It's not their fault," Azula pleaded. It scared her to be away while her father was training them. It made her sick and she had already lost sleep over it.   
"I promise," Zuko nodded.   
"Thank you. I love you," Azula smiled faintly, and left her brother before he could say anything else.   
Then came the acrobat. Always in pink, she had yet to change for bed and was currently laying across the rafters. The sight was enough to make Azula laugh.   
"Hello," Ty Lee waved. Azula shook her head, set her bag aside, and climbed up to join the acrobat in her secret perch. "You're leaving aren't you?"  
"I'm afraid so," Azula nodded, as Ty Lee sat upright.   
"I'm sure everyone's already told you to be careful," Ty Lee guessed.  
"They did," Azula admitted. "But I still wanted to say goodbye."  
"You know I'll worry over you," the acrobat laughed softly. "You have a habit of getting into trouble."   
"As do you," Azula reminded.   
"But I'm not in a war," Ty Lee countered. "Wars have irreversible consequences. You know that more than anyone thanks to your reading."   
"Maybe," Azula sighed, "but I don't have a choice. This is why my father kept me. To be used."  
"I know, but there's more to you than your bending. Don't forget that," Ty Lee insisted, letting her hand settle over Azula's heart. The two stayed silent for a while until Azula leaned over and captured the acrobat's lips in her own. The kiss wasn't as chaste as it should have been but she also didn't care.   
"For old time's sake," Azula sighed, moving to climb down the rafters without looking back. Collecting her bag from where it sat, she ventured outside and down to the docks where her ship awaited. It was going to be a long and lonely road.   
— — —  
"Letter!" Cyra cried out, running from her room in a frenzy after sending the messenger hawk on its way. "SOL! THERE'S A LETTER!"   
Cyra came tumbling about the corner to where Sol sat doing homework. They'd both started school and Zuko was doing his best to help him but Cyra had effectively shattered Sol's concentration.   
"Yes!" He jumped up and down in excitement.   
Cyra passed the letter over to Zuko, "Read it Uncky."   
"Okay, okay," Zuko snorted, "settle down."   
He took his time opening it while the twins both settled. More or less, Sol was entirely impatient, "Zuzu, come on!"  
"Dear family and friends, it's been a long twelve months but I'm happy to report that some progress has been made. I have come in contact with the avatar. He has a group of friends that follow him everywhere, a water bender, and an earth bender. But most interesting is the giant bison that flies in the sky which carries him to wherever he needs to go. Though it's smelly, it makes tracking him easy. I wish I had more to tell you but that's it for now. Love, Azula." Zuko finished with a small smile, but a separate page was addressed to him specifically. He'd read it later.   
"A flying bison! That's so cool!" Sol laughed, turning red in the face.   
"An earthbender," Cyra wondered aloud, "and a waterbender. I wonder if their bending is as good as Mama's. What do you think Uncky? Think they're better than Mama?"  
"I doubt it. She's incredible," Zuko grinned, earning approving nods from both children. "Now, we can talk more about this later but for now back to your homework."   
Though there were two loud groans of protest, both Sol and Cyra obeyed. Zuko left them to their devices for only a moment while he finished the letter. It read:   
Zuko,   
The avatar isn't much younger than you. He's not at his full potential yet but already there have been casualties. The war father's having us fight is a lost cause. No matter my prowess or strategy one cannot predict the wind. What's more, he's a pacifist. He won't fight unless necessary causing us to waste supplies and fuel on useless standoffs. I've informed father of this but he insists I keep the air bender busy. My only trouble comes with the fact that as this war persists, it seems that fate is demanding he succeed. If the world wants balance to be restored there is only so much we can do to fight it. The troops can sense it though they don't speak of it. It's becoming harder to encourage them to fight. Soon enough it will be over. I fear that he's left us out to dry with no way of returning home. If the earth kingdom gets ahold of us there's no telling what they'll do. I'm not sure if you can help in anyways way or at all, but I needed to tell someone. Please, when you finish with this burn it. Should father find it he'll surely let us die.  
Folding the paper back up, Zuko was quick to light it aflame. Any moment of hesitation could be a mistake, but his worry only worsened. He had a feeling Azula was right. Their father was prolonging the inevitable and what frightened him most was the idea of the avatar marching upon the palace. While he was a pacifist, should conflict erupt there was no telling who could be caught in the cross fire.   
— — —  
"What would you know about family?" The waterbender demanded.   
"Plenty," Azula replied curtly.   
"Katara," the avatar warned, "she came to us. It's a risk in and of itself let alone the fact that she's Ozai's daughter."   
"And you're certain there's no ulterior motive?" Katara asked.  
"None," replied the earthbender.   
"Isn't she good at lying though?" The brother, Sokka, worried.  
"Well yeah, Meathead but this feels different," the earthbender frowned.   
"Why are you here?" The Avatar asked, crouching low to be at eye level with Azula. She was sitting cross legged with her back against the wall and hands in view. A submissive position.  
"Same as all of you. I'm in a war I don't want to be fighting," Azula replied, "and frankly I have more important things to attend to back home."  
"Like what?" Sokka asked, earning a punch to the arm by his sister.   
"Children."  
"How many?" The avatar asked.  
"Two. They're twins," Azula explained. "I missed their sixth birthday. They've started school, and while I'm here my father is training them which is more terrifying than the idea of having you kill me."   
"You fear for their safety enough to betray your nation?" Katara asked. "How can you be that afraid of your father?"  
"My father is colder and crueler than you could possibly imagine. He's done things I don't wish to remember," Azula frowned.   
"You can tell me," the avatar decided. "The rest of you leave. Give us some privacy."   
"Aang..."Katara worried. So that was his name.   
"Please?" He asked kindly, and the others shuffled out of the small hut in silence. "It's alright now. Your secrets are safe with me. I swear it on my master's name."   
Though Azula hesitated she told him everything. From the arranged marriage up until this very moment. All the while the Avatar's expression remained one of empathy, not sympathy.   
"I know what it's like to have a fate thrust upon you. One you didn't want. I'm sorry you had to endure such an environment. I understand why you sought me out," Aang sighed. "I was hesitant to head toward the fire nation. While I'm not truly master of all elements yet, I didn't want to harm anyone there. People who don't deserve to be in danger because of their leader's decisions. But it seems I might not have another choice. Is there a way you can safely move your family?"  
"Not a chance," Azula shook her head. "He'd sense something was wrong. For now, the best I can do is report back to him through letter and messenger hawk."  
"Tell him this," Aang decided. "By next spring's time I will be ready. We will meet when the sun is at it's highest point on the coast of your nation wherever the farthest point from civilization is. He is to face me himself without help. Should he accept, fire a flare in the sky. We will be here half a week's time. That should be long enough for a response."   
"Understood," Azula nodded. "And thank you."  
"No," Aang shook his head, helping Azula to her feet. "Thank you. It takes a brave soul to turn against one's father. Family is family no matter how horrible they can be. Your blood will always yearn for their approval. It's not something to be helped. Until next time-"  
"Azula."  
"Azula." With that, Aang gave a small bow and vanished in a gust of wind. Azula lingered for a moment before steeling her nerves and heading back to her own military camp. She'd gone unnoticed much to her relief, and she rushed to record the Avatar's message.  
— — —  
"It hurts," Cyra cried, her small frame trembling as Ty Lee looked over the wounds. Cyra had sought the acrobat out instead of her mother for fear of her mother losing her temper. Not at her, of course, but at her grandfather.   
"I know," Ty Lee sighed, trying to be as gentle as possible while she covered the blisters upon Cyra's back. The girl was shivering with with fever too, and her naked body was covered in goosebumps despite the heat still lingering on her skin. "I'm so sorry."  
"I told him I wasn't ready," Cyra cried, wincing as one of the blisters popped. "He didn't listen."   
"Turn around," Ty Lee sighed, gently helping the young girl face her. She gently covered a patch of blisters on Cyra's left thigh with a cooling salve and bandaged it up loose enough not to hurt while still offering protection. "Stay with me tonight. I'll tell your mom what happened. She's not so good with mending burns."  
"Why-Why are you?" Cyra asked, shivering violently. Ty Lee moved to wrap her up in a thin blanket. Getting her dressed again would be too painful and difficult.   
"Your Mama got burned a lot," Ty Lee explained.  
"And you helped her too?" Cyra asked, curling up in Ty Lee's gentle hold.   
"Yeah," Ty Lee smiled faintly, "she always asked me for help."  
"You're good at giving it," Cyra sniffled, offering a tentative smile.   
"You're sweet," Ty Lee laughed.  
"I love you," Cyra whispered, before repeating it with more confidence. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Ty Lee insisted, feeling a small pang of sorrow in her chest. She hated knowing that beneath the blanket she was holding a damaged child. "I'll keep you safe tonight I promise."   
"From papa?" Cyra asked.  
"Yeah," Ty Lee nodded. Comforted by the thought, Cyra closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ty Lee left only so she could explain the situation to Mai.   
"He did what?" Sol glowered, having overheard the conversation. "Where is he? I'm gonna show him-"  
"Sol," Mai caught him by the arm before he could slip away. "Do not find him. Understand? He could hurt her more, or worse he could hurt you too. I'm angry too but there's nothing we can do."   
"What do you mean? If Mama was here she'd do something!" He yelled.  
"No she wouldn't," Mai argued.   
"You're lying. She's brave. She'd give him a piece of her mind," Sol frowned.   
"Sol, your mother is as afraid of him as you are of spiders," Mai explained. "She's terrified of him."   
"Why? Why would she be?"  
"Because he hurt her. Worse than he's hurt Cyra. He's a bad man, Sol. But we can't do anything right now," Mai watched as his eyes seemed to break.  
"But bad people don't get to be bad. Bad people are supposed to lose," he cried, his eyes welling with tears. "Mama wouldn't let him win. She wouldn't let him hurt us."  
Mai remained quiet as she comforted him, but there was nothing to be said anyways. In a child's world things were simple. There was right and there was wrong, but that wasn't the case now. It never had been for them.   
Giving Mai's shoulder a comforting squeeze, Ty Lee left her to console her son. When she returned she found Cyra awake again.   
"Did I wake you?" She asked.  
"No," Cyra shook her head. "I had a dream is all."  
"What about?" Ty Lee asked, laying on the bed beside Cyra.   
"Well, you and Mama were playing on the big tree in the garden. You were barefoot and she'd jump up and try to tickle your feet," Cyra explained with a smile. Ty Lee couldn't help but laugh. She remembered that game like it was yesterday. "You were really close weren't you?"  
"Yes," Ty Lee nodded.  
"How come Mama went away from you?" Cyra asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well later in my dream you weren't little anymore. You and Mama were sad about something," Cyra worried.  
“Don’t think too hard on it,” Ty Lee worried, “it’s in the past.”  
“Is it because I’m too little to understand?”   
“Yes,” the acrobat admitted, and fortunately Cyra accepted the answer without asking anything else.   
“Mama’s letter said there was an earth bender and a water bender with the avatar. Do you think I’ll ever get to meet them?” Cyra wondered.  
“I can’t say you won’t. It would be neat wouldn’t it?” Ty Lee smiled. “After all, the war’s been going for some time. Only now-“  
“Papa is taking charge. He’s pressing the enemy for signs of weakness,” Cyra informed.   
“Right,” Ty Lee nodded. “Even though they’re already weak he plans on debilitating them.”   
“It’s the way of war I suppose,” Cyra frowned. With a content sigh, she said nothing else and fell asleep again.   
— — —  
By the time spring rolled around Azula hadn’t heard from the avatar since the night she’d sent up the flare. She was returning home which was something to be excited about, but with it came worry. Her father was preparing to go for the jugular. If he succeeded nothing could stop him.   
The trip back to the fire nation was silent, and the soldiers were too tired to even celebrate their return home. Azula didn’t blame them. They had been abandoned from the start and only survived due to her wit.   
Still, seeing the docks ahead spurred some of the soldiers into celebration. They crowded at the front of the ship in anxious anticipation. The seconds couldn’t pass by fast enough. No sooner had the ship come to a halt when soldiers leapt overboard and onto the dock taking off in tired sprints. They were excited to see their families.   
Azula had nearly nothing left of what she’d brought, and left the bag empty in her cabin. There was no sense in carrying it about. With a tired aura she set off towards the palace. It was hard to pick up her feet but she refused to stop. There would be no point in finding an inn to stay in. Not when she was so close to home.   
Reaching the gates, she took the steps up and into the palace slowly and carefully. Barely having put one foot inside, she was tackled to the ground.   
“You’re back!” Sol laughed. Hugging her as tight as he could.   
“We missed you,” Cyra sighed, snuggling up as close as she could.   
“I missed you too,” Azula smiled tiredly. “Are you both alright?”  
“Yeah,” Sol nodded, slowly clambering off of his mother and helping her stand. Cyra refused to let go of Azula’s arm and practically remained glued to her side. “Does this mean it’s all over?”  
“Not yet,” Azula shook her head. “Soon.”   
“Really?” Cyra wondered. “What’s going to happen?”  
“Nothing for now. For now everything is fine,” Azula promised. She studied the faces of her children with care. They were older now and it made her sad. She didn’t think two years could change them so much yet it had. Still, she couldn’t help but smile. They were okay for now and she would take that victory however small it was.   
“Let’s go inside,” Sol suggested, dragging his mother further into the palace. The next to greet the returning princes was Zuko.   
“I got your messages,” he whispered in her ear, their hug lasting a little too long. Nodding curtly, Azula remained silent. That was a topic for discussion later.   
“Welcome back,” Mai grinned, replacing Zuko’s embrace with her own.   
“It’s good to be home. I never thought I’d miss this place,” Azula admitted. She gave Cyra’s hand a gentle squeeze causing the young girl to smile.   
“Oh! Aunty Ty is busy making my room look awesome!” Sol gasped. “You have to see it. She’s giving me a proper big boy room. Mommy’s helping too.”   
Sol dragged Azula by the arm for a second time. Sure enough, his room was in the process of being revamped. A new bed was in the center of the room, a desk pushed up against a wall, his wall was decorated with dragons, and a large book case filled the empty space. Ty Lee sat cross legged on the floor working at piecing together a chair for the desk.   
“This does look like a big boy room,” Azula laughed, “how’s it feel?”  
“Amazing!” Sol declared.   
“He’s been quite impatient,” Ty Lee noted, giving the boy a pointed look.   
“Ah,” Azula frowned playfully, “what do we say about being impatient?”  
“Patience is important. Without it we would get everywhere too fast while going nowhere,” Sol recited with a groan. “I know.”   
“Well, as much as I want to stay up all night with you guys, I’m very tired,” Azula sighed. “So, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow morning. Deal?”  
The twins looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. Bidding them goodnight, Azula retired for the day and slept like she hadn’t in years.   
All was well until tomorrow evening came and soldiers in military garb paced in rank through the palace. They lined the walls and flanked the gates prepared for an invisible threat. Mai shot Azula a questioning and worried look, but the princess didn’t have an answer.   
Hurriedly seeking out her father, she found him outside in the courtyard dressed for battle. “I wondered when you would arrive.”   
“Is today the day?” Azula asked.   
“The avatar has sent his greetings. We meet in an hour’s time,” Ozai explained. “Prepare yourself, and bring the children. I want them to watch as I destroy this pathetic boy.”   
Bowing out of habit, Azula turned on her heel and hurried back inside. She hadn’t expected the conflict to occur so soon upon her return. Still, she anxiously explained what Ozai had said and suddenly the palace was alive in fear and anxiety.   
“We can’t bring them,” Mai worried.  
“We have to,” Azula insisted. Just trust me, okay?”  
Neither of them spoke again. Even as they all joined Ozai and his procession to the coastline. All around them marched armored benders carrying banner’s depicting insignias of phoenixes. It was overwhelming, but both of the twins kept pace and looked straight ahead unphased. It took Azula by surprise. Her children had perfected the march of a soldier.  
Swallowing tightly, she became aware of the pounding of her heart. She trusted the avatar, expected him to pull through, but she feared that this army could undo him. Ozai was supposed to honor the agreement of a battle between himself and the avatar. No other parties were to be involved. But Ozai wasn’t a man of honor.   
Nearing the coastline, Azula spotted the form of the avatar sitting cross legged and mediating upon a large stone. His friends stood a small distance away. At the sound of armor clad feet striking the rocky ground, the avatar looked up.   
“If it isn’t the avatar,” Ozai grinned, spreading his hands in false welcome.   
“You were to come alone,” Aang replied, standing atop the stone.  
“Did you?”  
“They have no where else to go. They remain idle,” Aang assured. He held his staff with care, and gestured vaguely at his companions. “And you bring children?”  
Aang’s gaze had settled on Cyra and Sol before meeting Azula’s eyes. He understood. Ozai chuckled without humor.   
“They are here to see what becomes of people who oppose the authority of a Firelord.” The avatar let his calm demeanor slip for a fraction of a second. There was no place for children in war. “Now, let’s not postpone this any longer. I have a victory celebration waiting.”   
Shedding his royal garb, Ozai approached the avatar unphased by the airbender’s powerful aura. All about, the soldiers dispersed. They slowly encircled a large expanse of the coast leaving little room for anyone to run.   
What Azula didn’t expect, was the fight to start in a fraction of a second. The calm erupted in a loud bang as flaming fists collided. Both Ozai and the avatar went flying through the air and tumbling across the ground.   
They recovered nearly in unison and the clash continued. The earth trembled, the sea roared, and the sky raged. Neither had the clear upper hand until Ozai, slammed the avatar into the ground leaving a dent behind.   
Though weakened, Aang remained collected, and Ozai growled in frustration. No one ever kept getting up when facing him. By now his opponents pleaded for their lives. As a result, he was growing tired.   
“So be it,” Ozai sneered. With a wave of the hand his army roared to life. They surged forward in a tremendous sea of fire.   
“That’s not supposed to happen,” Zuko frowned.   
“What did you expect? It’s our father,” Azula growled. She took a step forward when someone caught her arm.  
“What’re you doing?” Mai asked.  
“Evening the odds,” Azula decided. Both she and Zuko rushed into the fray. They knew this was their only chance to escape the path their father had set for them. Neither sibling was willing to throw it away.   
Water surged through a mass of bodies, dragging fire nation soldiers to the ground and tossing them into the air. Azula looked over her shoulder to find Katara letting loose a barrage of ocean water. Suddenly, a gaping hole swallowed up charging soldiers and the blind earthbender smiled like she was having a field day.   
Setting her jaw, Azula turned on her own people and began an attack of her own. Bursts of blue floated in the air signaling her position as the twins, Mai, and Ty Lee looked on nervously. What Zuko and Azula were doing was more than risky-it was a suicide mission.   
Ducking a blow, Azula set her feet firmly on the ground and pushed her arms out to the side. A massive sea of blue fire sprang forward and separated into two waves. Fire nation soldiers were torn apart and the division allowed the avatar’s friends to take advantage of their broken ranks.   
“Treacherous child!” Azula had no time to process the enraged voice or the wave of heat that washed over her before she was hurtling in the air. She landed harshly on the ground, clothes steaming. Ozai blasted into the air with the use of fire and hurtled down towards his daughter. Rolling at the last second she avoided the deadly blow. Then, Ozai was gone. A gust of air knocked him into a seaside cliff.   
Collecting herself, Azula prepared to counter her father’s next move. The fire lord raced towards the avatar and his daughter, rage contorting his features. A blast of searing heat and fire nearly obliterated them but Azula managed to block the blow with a wall of her own fire. In the smoke though, she couldn’t see, and her father took advantage of it.   
Luckily Zuko was there. He slammed his shoulder unceremoniously into Ozai’s side knocking him off balance. The fire lord was quick to retaliate and slammed his heel into the side of Zuko’s knee. The prince collapsed with a cry of pain.   
The group of four went back and forth traversing the coast with bursts of fire and air. It was chaos at its finest. How long the battle lasted Azula wasn’t sure. All she knew was that her vision was blurry and she could no longer stand. Every fiber of her body burned and though she tried to stay awake, darkness claimed her vision.   
— — —  
When she woke it was back in the palace. For a moment she feared it had all been a dream, but then she saw the avatar. His face was kind and his eyes understanding, “We won. Your father is in custody.”   
“What did you do to him?” Azula asked.  
“I took his bending,” Aang sighed. “He isn’t fit to have it. It has claimed too many lives. As for your family, they’re all okay.”   
“Thank you,” Azula nodded. Aang gave a tentative smile in reply.   
“Katara says you’re free to go. She said when you woke your body would be recovered. You nearly killed yourself. I’ve never seen someone use their chi like that before. You were brave,” Aang explained, offering her a hand. Azula took it and carefully got to her feet. She was sore and tired but nothing like the feeling of before. This time her insides didn’t seem to have melted.   
With a content sigh, she followed the avatar from the infirmary to where her family was waiting. Like when she had returned from the war, both Cyra and Sol were quick to show their affections. It was a time of peace and relief, but with it came something else. When they bid the avatar goodbye, it was time the twins knew the truth behind everything. It was time the nation knew the truth.   
And so, with careful contemplation, Mai, Azula, Zuko, and Ty Lee told the twins the truth. Though they were young and some parts of the story were hard to comprehend they understood enough of it to form their own opinions.   
“Does that mean you didn’t want us?” Sol asked.  
“No,” Mai shook her head, “I love you. Your mother loves you. We would never ever think of getting rid of you or abandoning you.”   
“It wasn’t your fault or your choice. I could never hold the actions of my father against you,” Azula spoke softly. She knew this would be hard, but she hadn’t expected it to be this hard.   
“Does this mean you won’t stay with mommy?” Cyra asked, looking at each of them in turn.   
“N-“ Mai started.  
“Do you want me to?” Azula asked. She was aware of the surprised looks from the others but for the time being she didn’t care. She needed to know. She would never hurt them and if it meant staying with Mai like they were used to then so be it.   
“I want you to be happy,” Cyra continued. “Would you be sad if you stayed with mommy?”  
“A little,” Azula admitted.  
“Then you don’t have to,” Sol sighed. “You’re still our Mama no matter what.”  
“But what does that make them?” Cyra asked, already two steps ahead of her brother.   
Sol caught up a moment later, “Then he’s Dad, right? And then that’s mom. So we’d have three moms and one dad. A Mommy, Mama, Mom, and Dad.”  
“Oh. Okay,” Cyra nodded. All any of the adults could do was look at each other in mild astonishment. The twins had just decided for them what was to happen.  
“Does this mean you’re giving me permission to marry your mother?” Zuko asked.   
“Well duh,” Sol snorted, “you’re practically our dad anyways.”   
Zuko stifled a laugh and ruffled Sol’s hair. The twins continued to chatter excitedly at the possibilities of now having four parents, but Azula was already planning on how to explain this all to the rest of the fire nation.   
What she resorted to was the distribution of a pamphlet. She’d put many careful hours into it until she saw it worthy of being shared. Whether people believed her or not she didn’t care. It was the truth and the whole truth.   
— — —  
“You look so pretty!” Cyra squealed. She was eight now, and thrilled to be at the wedding of both Mai and Zuko and Azula and Ty Lee. They’d all decided it’d be best to handle everything on the same day. And after absolving the former marriages, they were free to move on with their lives.   
“Thanks,” Ty Lee laughed. “You look pretty too.”   
“Thanks,” Cyra giggled. “I get it from my moms.”   
The joke was dumb, but good enough to earn an eye roll from Azula. Though not everyone in the fire nation was accepting of this development or turn of events, many of the civilians were. They had experienced Ozai’s atrocities and hadn’t expected him to treat his children any differently.   
“Is Sol by the drinks again?” Mai asked, having snuck up on both Ty Lee and Azula. “Because I told him he couldn’t have any more of the fizzy cider but I don’t think he listened.”  
“Oooh, that’s bad news,” Ty Lee winced. Fizzy cider never ever sat well with Sol yet he insisted on drinking massive amounts of it.   
“MOM! SOL’S DRINKING CIDER!” Cyra yelled, managing to be louder than the guests and music combined.   
“That answers my question,” Mai grumbled, going to remove her son from the fizzy cider bowl before it was too late.   
“You know, I’m surprised he isn’t in the bowl,” Azula mused. The thought of Sol lying in a massive fizzy cider bowl was enough to make anyone laugh but Ty Lee nearly fell over due to the mental image of the scenario.   
“Okay, okay, but can you imagine him floating on his back just staring at the ceiling like he’s in heaven?” The acrobat snickered.   
“Yes, and his clothes would be ruined,” Azula frowned.   
Fortunately, Mai did retrieve Sol before he could ingest too much more cider and vomit the rest of the night. Cyra was thoroughly disappointed in his behavior as he was sent to be early for the evening meaning her partner in crime was now grounded.   
Although, it wasn’t too big of a deal because the wedding events didn’t last too much longer. As the guests dispersed for the night, Zuko found Cyra passed out on the floor sound asleep. He shook his head, picked her up, and carried her off to bed. Neither her nor Sol would be awake by lunch time tomorrow. They had stayed up far too long past their bedtime. An earthquake needed to happen in order to wake them.   
Walking hand in hand, Azula lead the way back to her old room. The one she had nearly forgotten existed. She felt comfortable there and old memories slowly came back to her. She’d done countless things in this room as a kid from doing push ups, throwing snacks in the air and catching them in her mouth, to stacking books as high as she could without knocking them over.   
“I missed this place,” Azula admitted. “I always liked it in here. It was my little safe space.”   
“We all did a lot of stupid stuff in here,” Ty Lee winced. She recalled the time she, Azula, and Mai attempted to smuggle turtleducks into the room from the small lake in the garden.   
“We were kids. It wasn’t stupid at the time,” Azula noted. Sitting in the edge of her bed, she was quick to kick off her shoes. They’d been pinching her toes all night. With a sigh, she shed her fancy clothes with a mild look of distaste. They were far too eccentric for her liking.   
“‘Zula?” Ty Lee asked.  
“Hm?”  
“Do you want to...” The acrobat’s question hung in the air.  
“Not tonight. I’m tired,” Azula admitted, “but I do want to hold you.”   
The acrobat nodded, and both stripped naked before snuggling under the sheets. Azula wrapped her arms tightly about Ty Lee’s waist and pulled her flush against her chest. The acrobat was warm, and soothing, and she smelled as Azula remembered: a hint of lilac and lavender to her skin.   
With a content sigh, the princess nuzzled her face into Ty Lee’s shoulder. She’d missed getting to hold her like this. The feeling of skin on skin was grounding, but it was also comforting and familiar. Azula had never felt this comfortable with Mai. Never even considered this with Mai. It was a relief to know such desires were no longer wrong.   
“I love you,” Azula muttered, feeling herself grow tired.   
“I love you too,” Ty Lee promised, rolling over so she could nestle up closer to the princess. Tangling their legs together, Ty Lee pinned her arms up between their chests and hid her face in Azula’s neck. She was safe now. Free to be emotional, free to be who she was, and free to love. Though she’d hoped for a moment like this to come she never thought it’d be a reality. Now it was and she’d never been so happy before in her life. All thanks to a little hope and of course, an avatar.


End file.
